


Adventures in Kink: The Breakdown of Tommy Shepherd (Or, Teddy Altman: Dungeon Master)

by ArtieH_AfterDark (ArtieH)



Series: Adventures in Kink [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anatomical Detail, Blindfolds, Bondage, But He's Learning, Catheters, Closeup Anal Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Teddy, Dub-con Corporal Punishment, Dungeon Sex, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Freaky Tongue Catheters, Hair-pulling, Hot and Sweaty, I'm not sorry, Improper Use of Skrull Biology, Kate the Dominatrix, Liquid Latex, M/M, Magical Liquid Latex, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mild Painplay, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Objectification, Oh lawd so many warning tags comin up right here..., Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piss Play, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Series, Slave Tommy, So's Tommy, Spit As Lube, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teddy's A Secret Pervert, Teddy's Not Really Sure What He's Doing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Verbal Bondage, Watersports, bottom tommy, piss drinking, piss swallowing, rubber fetish, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieH/pseuds/ArtieH_AfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has kinks. And he's finally plucked up the courage to tell his boyfriends.</p><p>It's been three months since That Evening and the boys are officially living together. The flat has been decorated, wallpaper changed, scatter cushions deployed, and an emperor sized bed bought. It's almost married bliss (if a love triangle between a gay alien half-breed and two quasi-spiritual twins could ever be consummated on this planet). There’s only one problem for Tom…the sex is…well…vanilla.</p><p>So, before Billy goes away on a spirit walk with Doctor Strange, Tom asks if some changes can be made to the flat so he can explore his submissive side with Teddy, thinking if anyone can ease him into a world of kink, it’s mild-mannered Teddy Altman.</p><p>It doesn’t take long to realise he’s not the only one holding back and may have bitten of a lot more than he can chew, let alone swallow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: 3 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since That Evening.   
> Gratuitous domestic fluff scene setting is gratuitous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those returning after Parts 1 and 2, welcome back for another Adventure In Kink! To the virgins among you, I'll apologise right now. I wasn't quite sure what I was thinking when all this started happening but right now I'm afraid to stop.
> 
> If you have yet to read Parts 1 and 2 of Adventures In Kink and would like some backstory, I'd highly recommend you pay them a visit before continuing on to Part 3, however each part can be taken insolation if you're just here for the smut (which is perfectly awesome).
> 
> Apologies it has taken quite some time to get another story out but I'm my own worst enemy when it comes to time management. I am slowly getting everything typed up and put through my drafting process; I shall endeavour to keep you all informed.
> 
> I'll warn you all now, there are going to be some pretty kinky things going on in the following tale. I intend to devote a chapter to each kink I'll be exploring and I'll be sure to signpost them in the notes as best I can to avoid any unwanted squicky-ness.
> 
> As always, comments, feedback, suggestions for scenarios are always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- ArtieH

They were going to have to do something about Tom’s snoring.

Teddy had been lying awake for the past quarter of an hour, trying desperately to fall back to sleep but with what could only be called the freight train of Tom’s snoring on the other side of the bed, he knew he was on to a losing battle.

It had taken three months, but he was ready to admit drastic action was required.

He pulled his phone off the bedside cabinet and checked the time. Ten past nine in the morning. Screw it, may as well get up and be productive.

The delicate procedure of extracting himself from the tangle of sheets and limbs without waking Tom or Billy was a long winded one but one he was getting rather good at, levering off arms and legs twisted together with his own so he could step out of bed onto the cold laminate floor. It was cold outside the covers, the summer well and truly over, giving way to cold rain that had been blowing in off the Atlantic for the better part of a week, a definitive sign of Autumn rolling around.

Teddy checked to make sure the guys were still asleep as he pulled on one of the dressing gowns. They’d started off with one each but over the past months it had reached the point where if it belonged to one of them, it belonged to all of them. Not that Teddy was complaining, but he was slightly jealous the twins were taking full advantage of their identical body shapes and pooling their wardrobes. He on the other hand still had to buy at least two sizes larger to cover his broader muscly build, unless he wanted to shrink down from his default appearance. And both of them still stole his clothes anyway!

Oh, but they liked his clothes, they smelt of Teddy and nothing made them happier than curling up on the sofa in one of his jerseys. It was adorable, but when he went to find something to wear and found two old T-shirts and a few stay socks in his drawers because his boyfriends had stolen all of his clothes it got annoying.

He left the two of them dozing, not entirely sure how Billy was able to sleep through Tom’s racket, and went into the hallway turning on the heaters as he went. A lot had changed in the flat since they had moved in a few months ago, mostly Billy’s doing as they had all taken advantage of his magical talents to improve their shared home.

There were now six extra rooms Billy had crushed into their own private pocket dimensions so to anyone outside, the flat still occupied the nine hundred and eighty square feet it always had done. On the inside however it had the dimensions of a generous four bed house, complete with library (Billy’s own Sanctum Santorum), fully kitted out gym (Teddy’s and Tom’s and scene of much physical rivalry between them), vastly superior kitchen (mostly Teddy and Billy’s but Tom was getting more involved as time went by), new master bedroom and emperor bed (a definite requirement now they were all sleeping together in the same bed), indoor swimming pool with spa and waterfall (entirely frivolous indulgence on Tom’s part), second bedroom (for keeping up the illusion that the three of them weren’t all an item to anyone who visited) and improved bathroom.

That’s not to mention the countless aesthetic improvements Billy had made in the first weeks without consulting anyone, much to Tom’s ire. Teddy had returned from work one afternoon to find Billy on the verge of smacking Tom with the paste brush he had enchanted to wallpaper the walls with a rather divisive roll of comic book page wallpaper. Teddy had left them to their argument for about ten minutes before negotiating a (largely shouted over their objections) truce in the form of decorating rights to certain rooms in the flat which for the moment was being tenuously observed with only minor violations in the form of Billy trying to liven up the living room with some wall hung artwork.

One of the risks of dating twins it seemed was the sibling rivalry and bickering but it all balanced out in the end.

Teddy took the bag of ground coffee out of the fridge as he went by and dropped enough for three cups into the percolator. Outside the kitchen window it was grey, wet and miserable. What morning sunshine there was having to fight through a mile-thick layer of dismal cloud to reach the ground.

Well bang goes his suggestion for a walk into the city this morning to have a wander around. It was probably for the best though, he wanted to spend some time with Billy before he went off on his spirit walk with Doctor Strange this afternoon. These walks had been becoming more frequent in the last few months, and it was becoming a regular occurrence that Strange wouldn’t bring Billy back within a few hours like before, more like a day.

Not that Strange told them but both Tom and Teddy were pretty sure he was taking Billy on these assignments as tests, gauging his abilities and ultimately his suitability to take over as Sorcerer Supreme in the even there was another crisis where the Doctor had to relinquish his office to another magic user.

It made him both proud of Billy (being Sorcerer Supreme was basically like being elected president of magic after all) and worried (being the president of magic usually made people want to kill you) at the same time.

The coffee began to dribble through the percolator next to him and the kitchen began to fill with the smell of fresh coffee. Teddy couldn’t stop himself from taking a long deep sniff of the java (actual kopi jawa coffee from the island of Java, 100% the real deal), feeling it warm him up from his sinuses down. It was one of the many things they had both grown accustomed to and now couldn’t live without since moving in with Tom. The man seemed to run of coffee and as a result didn’t buy cheap; instant coffee was sacrilege in their house now. Likewise, Tom had got used to having Billy and Teddy around. The energy bars and packet meals had gone in the first week of their cohabitation and they were both determined to instil some passion for cooking in the speedster. So far they’d been rather successful, though leaving Tom alone to prepare a meal by himself remained out of the question, if nothing else for the sakes of their digestive systems.

Behind him he heard a thumping noise, then silence. He stood there for a moment, straining to hear over the gurgle of the percolator but there was nothing further to hear. Hmm…

Teddy poured the coffee into three cups and padded back toward the bedroom. He pushed the door open with his foot and he realised where the thumping noise was coming from.

Billy twisted his neck back over the side of the bed so he was looking at Teddy, albeit upside down as he lay on his back, all the while keeping a tight hold of Tom’s hips who was sat in Billy’s lap desperately trying not to make any obscene noises.

“Morning,” Billy panted, pushing up into Tom who gasped and groaned as Billy sank deeper inside him. Tom could only look at Teddy with a weak expression, face flushed, jaw loose, barely registering anything other than Billy’s cock inside him.

“Morning guys,” Teddy said, closing the door behind him with his foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief intro to set the scene and bring us all up to date with where our three super-boyfriends are right now.
> 
> For the smut mongers among you, the sex starts in Chapter 3, feel free to skip ahead (assuming I've written it yet...) if that's what you're looking for!


	2. Prelude: 3 Months and Twenty Minutes Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy returns with his coffee and finds the boys already awake.  
> The Altman-Kaplan-Shepherd version of a relaxed Saturday morning ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when I said that the sex wouldn’t start until Chapter 3? Yeah, well, my horn decided to countermand that. Let there be smut!
> 
> Nothing majorly kinky in here but here are the sexy tags that refer specifically to this chapter: 
> 
> 69 (Sex Position)  
> Mutual Masturbation  
> Come Swallowing  
> Closeup Anal Sex  
> Hot and Sweaty  
> Come Shot  
> Creampie  
> Anal Fingering  
> Oral Sex  
> Deepthroating  
> Spit as Lube

The first time Teddy saw Tom and Billy having sex, he had spent the first ten minutes or so just staring at the spectacle before him in awe.

It had been an awkward enough event, a few days after what has been labelled as That Evening both Billy and Teddy had come round to see Tom and how he was getting on. They talked for hours, going over what their feelings for each other were, why Tom had acted the way he did, what had brought it all on, all questions that had largely been met with shrugs and ‘I don’t really know’. There had been a few tears, a few tense silences. Tom at one point had almost bolted for the door until Teddy had taken him gently by the arm and led him back to his seat. Without getting too deep into what will go down in Teddy’s mind as among the most arduous and emotionally draining few hours of his life, the evening ended on Tom’s unmade double bed. Teddy and Billy sat either side of a nervous, shivering Tommy Shepherd, slowly stroking arms and legs, smiling supportively and constantly saying it was Ok as Tom began to explore their bodies with shaking hands.

Clothes were discarded, Billy slowly took control and made for a kind and understanding mentor as Tom navigated the male form for the first time. Teddy was happy to sit and watch near the headboard still in his jeans as Tom drank in what was effectively a clone of his own body.

They weren’t blood relatives, their biological ties were non-existent; but it was undeniable these two were twins in appearance. Had Tom been circumcised and altered his hairstyle to match Billy’s, they would have been almost indistinguishable from each other. The same unblemished skin, the same curve of the ears, the same slightly pointed nose, the same lean frame and bright eyes; all the things Teddy adored in one boyfriend replicated in almost perfect fidelity onto the other. Yes, there was subtle differences, the way they stood, the way they walked, the curve of their lips when they smiled and Tom may have been slightly more muscled than Billy but it was almost perfect. Only someone like Teddy would have been able to tell those subtle differences.

And to see the two of them making out, tentative, unsure and aloof was hot enough, then ten minutes later fucking like two crazed sexed up teenagers who hadn’t come in months; now that was something special, singularly one of the horniest things Teddy had witnessed. And he and Billy had done a lot of stuff together, so that was saying something.

“I thought I heard something,” Teddy said, walking into the bedroom and setting down the cups on the chest of drawers. “Can’t I leave either of you alone for two minutes?”

“No, probably not,” Billy panted, his upside down smile looking positively whoreish from the bed, the cocky confidence and dominance that only came out in the midst of sex in full view. He was slowly sliding his cock in and out of Tom as he sat in Billy’s lap, long slow thrusts, almost falling out of Tom before feeding his slick bare cock into him all the way to the root. Tom grimaced and grunted as Billy bottomed out, grinding every last inch of his cut cock into Tom’s hole, stretching him around the widest part of the tool. Their cocks were almost identical too, save for the fact Billy was circumcised and Tom wasn’t; both modestly six and a half inches erect but wonderfully thick. Teddy licked his lips for a moment, summing up the possibility of turning Tom into a piggy in the middle and sliding himself down on his cock as it slapped wetly up and down on Billy’s chest. With all three of them the possibilities for positions to enjoy was almost endless, and Teddy had more than a few ideas of how to make the most of their ménage et trois. A lot of his sexual fantasies had been realised through bringing Tom into their relationship, but there were always more, his brain spitting out at least a couple of new perverted ideas a day though for the moment he kept them to himself.

The last thing he wanted to do was freak Tom out with some of the more ‘specialist’ scenarios. Not yet at least. Billy on the other hand was just as bad, if not worse and if anything was pushing to include Tom in more of their adult repertoire. He was keen to bring him even closer into the relationship and the perversions therein, saying again and again that he knew Tom was up for it, asking for it if nothing else.

Teddy stood firm for the moment though, wanting to see Tom’s willingness himself before throwing him literally into the deep end.

“You want me to join in?” Teddy asked as he looked at Tom, happy to let him call the shots seeing as he seemed to be enjoying his ride on Billy’s cock so much. Tom nodded, his eyes shut and his mouth open in a hot pant.

“Where we going Tommy?” Billy asked, pausing in his thrusts so Teddy could jump in.

“Doggy,” Tom grunted, straightening his legs out and pulling Billy round with him. In a moment of confusion and squirming limbs they moved around the bed, Billy keeping himself sheathed inside Tom as he moved onto his hands and knees, his head pointing toward Teddy as Billy stood on his knees behind Tom. It was pretty obvious what Tom was aiming for and Teddy teased out the cord of his dressing gown, letting it drop to the floor where it lay forgotten. As usual Teddy had slept naked and his cock immediately sprang out, standing ramrod straight in front of him, his foreskin only just covering his helmet. Without saying a word he stepped up to Tom, that hot, wet mouth hanging open as Billy slowly continued working over Tom’s hole. He held on to Tom’s hips, fingers gripping tight to the point that the firm flesh underneath was turning white, taking long slow strokes like he was trying to saw Tom in half down the middle. The smell of bed sweat and unwashed bodies rolled off them, heady in Teddy’s nose and any attempt at being quiet was lost, wet slaps filling the room along with Tom’s sharp breathing and Billy’s grunts of exertion.

Teddy took a hold of his cock, holding it around the base and pointing it straight at Tom’s face, waving it tauntingly just out of reach.

“You shouldn’t tease him Ted,” Billy chuckled. “He might bite it off,”

“I like watching him work for it,” Teddy said, pulling back his foreskin, bringing it within inches of Tom’s lips as he tried to reach forward with his gaping mouth, desperate to have it filled. “And he loves working for it too, don’t you Tommy?” Teddy cooed.

“You two are utter cunts, you know that?” Tom muttered, glaring up at Teddy from the bed. Teddy could only smirk in the face of Tom’s feeble attempt at defiance.

The boy was a sub, all three of them knew it. That became clear within the first few days of their relationship; the initial tender sessions of lovemaking quickly descending into Tom having his face pounded into whatever surface they happened to be fucking over or against at that moment. In the bed, over the sofa, against the kitchen sink, in the shower, the floor of the hallway, on the lip of the pool, over the weights bench in the gym. They had all seen their fair share of action. And he wasn’t all bottom, he liked to fuck as much as the next man and both Billy and Teddy had enjoyed the endless stamina and insane speed he had to offer. But Tom’s sub side was to the point where if Billy or Teddy said they wanted a hole to fuck or a cock to suck, his clothes would be in a pile on the floor and he’d be up for it without a second word. And he’d love them for it.

But if there was one thing Tom still tried to hold on to, however pointlessly, was his pride. And there was nothing that got him more riled was Teddy or Billy pointing out his compliant nature. Something within him refused to go down without some sort of fight. It gave them all something to rail against, pushing back the limits of what Tom Shepherd would allow himself to be subjected to. More ideas for scenarios and scenes popped off in Teddy’s head as he looked down at the speedster, more opportunities to break him down.

“You’re still here aren’t you?” Teddy pointed out as Billy continued fucking him, Tom’s head bobbing back and forth with each inward thrust. His eyes remained fixed on Teddy, his face slick with bed sweat as he pushed back to meet Billy, his teeth gritted.

“Only because-“

“Oh, shut him up Ted,” Billy snarled and took hold of the back of Tom’s head, taking a fist full of his long silver hair and shoving his head forward. Tom’s yelp of pain was lost in a gargled spit filled swallow as Teddy’s cock was forced down the back of Tom’s throat. Teddy almost stepped back in shock at having Tom’s face mashed into his pubic bone but as Tom’s neck spasmed around his manhood, clenching like a vice made of hot wet bliss, he found he couldn’t move his legs.

“Oh that’s nice…” Teddy mumbled, barely aware of the fact his hand went down to rest on top of Billy’s, joining him in pushing every inch he had down Tom’s neck. Tom gargled in protest, his head jerking but his hand didn’t go up for release yet, that pre-agreed sign that enough was enough. “It’s almost tighter than his arse today,”

“You want me to leave you some?” Billy panted, grinding his cock in a deep as he could, filling Tom at both ends, spit roasting him. He pulled out all the way for a second and looked down, his face covered by his dark floppy fringe. Teddy thought he was just admiring his handiwork as Tom’s hole winked open, then a string of spit dribbled from between Billy’s lips, expertly aimed and dropped straight on to Tom’s hole. One wink of Tom’s sphincter later and it had vanished, rolling inside his guts where it lubricated his passage and Billy pushed back inside with one long slide. Tom grunted around Teddy’s cock, his wide open eyes rolling back as his newly lubed hole was filled again.

“Come in him,” Teddy said, wanting to enjoy one of the many sexual fantasies their arrangement had made possible. “Then I’ll do him after,”

There was something about enjoying Billy’s sloppy seconds, literally moments after his wad had been shot into Tom’s hole that almost made him unload on the first few thrusts. That effortless slide only fresh semen could feel like, knowing it was his boyfriend’s seed he was using as lube to fuck into Tom, watching it dribble down the inside of Tom’s leg before he finally dumped his load and flooded his insides with both thick stringy loads.

“Oh he’s going to love that,” Billy said, his voice breathy and filled with lust as he got on all fours behind Tom, resting his chest on Tom’s back and really beginning to pound into the speedster like a hound breeding his bitch. He looked like he had run a marathon already, his face was bright red, his chest going like a smelter’s bellows, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. “Walking round all day with both our loads inside him, feeling it trickle out of him…fuck. He’s tightening up!”

Tap. Taptaptaptap.

Tom’s hand had gone up and was hitting lightly against Teddy’s stomach. Teddy pulled off, recognising Tom’s need to tap out for a second and letting him suck down a shivering breath before coughing hard, eyes watering and drool running down his chin.

“I bet he wants us to put his plug in him too, keep all our come plugged inside all day…” Teddy suggested, taking hold of Tom’s chin, running his thumb over his lips to wipe up the spit and pre that covered most of his lower face. He looked like a mess. Hair tangled, his face shining with spit, pre and sweat, his gaze heavy lidded and far away, chest heaving and arms quivering. But as Teddy’s thumb pressed against his lips to deposit the wiped up mess, his mouth opened obediently and sucked the digit in, cleaning it with his rough swiping tongue. “You want our loads in you Tom? Hmmm?”

“Come on Tommy. Ask for our come,” Billy breathed into Tom’s ear, then brought a hand up to Tom’s face. “Spit,” He ordered and Tom deposited a gobful of saliva into Billy’s palm without second thought. Billy rubbed the slimy bubbly liquid over his palm and onto his fingers, spreading it evenly before reaching under Tom’s hips and just out of Teddy’s sight took hold of his twin’s cock, another wet squelching noise filling the room as he jacked Tom off with a constricting fist around his cock.

“Oh fuck yes please,” Tom moaned and his hips began to pump into Billy’s tight fist, a motion that could have been on pure instinct as he felt something warm and wet clamp around his cock, his urge to unload taking over. “I want to feel it in me. Both of you,”

“Good boy,” Billy said, speeding up his fist on Tom’s cock, pre oozing from his helmet and dribbling into the sheets, the clear liquid connecting him to the bed like an umbilical. Tom’s face relaxed, a blissed out expression making his eyes slide closed and his mouth hang open which Teddy took full advantage of and pushed his helmet between his lips, a warm tingle running down his cock as Tom’s tongue licked and probed almost like it was an autonomic response to having something inside his mouth, like a baby with a dummy.

“He’s gone Billy. He’s wrecked,” Teddy said, shaking his head and just drinking in the sight before him. It was perfection; his boyfriends caught in their own world of pleasure, the same face looking up at him, the same porcelain skin dappled with red as taunt muscles clenched and pulled, clawing their way to their release, almost as if they were one body working as one. “You’ve fucked him senseless,”

“Just the way he likes it,” Billy grunted. He had his other arm wrapped around Tom chest now and was fucking him in short staccato bursts. He was jackhammering into Tom hard and fast as he always did when he was trying to climax, his eyes screwed shut, his forehead beaded with sweat and pressed against the small of Tom’s back as he chased his release. “I...oh fuck Tommy I’m nearly there. Get it nice...” He could barely talk, his voice strained between hissing breaths and great rushing exhales. “That’s it...tight...”

Teddy decided he wanted a front row seat to watch him pump his load into Tom.

Quickly pulling himself from Tom’s mouth, he managed to get on his back between Tom’s arms, then shuffled himself down the bed so they were in a sort of sixty-nine position with Teddy below and Tom on all fours above. Teddy only had to look up and see the spectacle and he questioned whether he’d last long enough to see his own load shot inside Tom or whether he’d unload on the spot right there.

Tom realised he had a cock back in range of his mouth and descended on it in a flash, swallowing Teddy to the root and letting his throat milk him in a slurping frenzy as Billy continued to lay into him. Teddy gasped and felt his balls tighten, this angle allowing Tom to entirely swallow his cock to the point where he felt Tom’s nose pressing into his now drawn up balls. And he wasn’t moving, just swallowing again and again in a rolling tightness that made the intense tingle that preceded his orgasm erupt at the very tip of Teddy’s manhood with every intermittent squeeze. Above Teddy’s head Billy’s fist continued to pump on Tom’s cock, flecks of spit and pre hitting Teddy in the face with each rough tug. Teddy pried Billy’s fingers off Tom’s cock, angled his head and ran his tongue quickly from the head of Tom’s cock to the crease of his sack in one swipe, the pungent taste of sweat and unwashed intimate skin covering his tongue as he began to suck Tommy off in earnest. He was barely able to close his mouth around the fat tool but the feel of his tongue rolling back Tom’s foreskin, his fat bulbous head pressing against the back of Teddy’s throat, it made him realise how much he loved having a cock in his mouth. He slurped and sucked, desperate to help Tom reach his end, his tongue lashing hard and fast over the fat slab of meat in his mouth and feeling every quiver of Tom’s body above him through the straining rod of flesh.

And through it all, he kept his eyes open and he had full view of Billy’s cock, a perfect clone of the one in Teddy’s mouth right now, fucking into Tom’s perfectly smooth and gaping hole.

Tom’s entrance was stretched around Billy’s cock like a tight rubber band, Billy’s cock no so much as sliding in and out now but almost dragging Tom’s distended ring away from his body. Billy fucked raw (his spells rendering protection for all three of them unnecessary), nothing but spit and precum to lubricate his thrusting, the skin of his shaft shining and flushed bright red. His glans deep inside would be bright purple and swollen to the point of bursting, what Teddy knew felt like a heavy bulb of firm flesh would be massaging Tom’s prostate into a quivering mess, forcing him toward orgasm whether he wanted it or not. Billy’s balls were drawn up tight to his body, where normally they swung freely, seconds away from his orgasm, Tom’s exactly the same. But it was the sound that drove Teddy’s climax more than anything else, the wet, sloppy, obscene squelch of flesh sinking inside flesh, the slap of skin on skin, Tom’s moans and Billy’s grunting gasps. He stared up at the point where Billy sank himself into Tom over and over, felt the curved throbbing dick in his mouth, tasted the pre being literally pumped out of Tom’s prostate by Billy’s invading cock. And knowing after all of it they were his, both of them, his boyfriends, his men. He wanted this to go on forever.

“I-I can’t-guys...oh God...ohgodohfuckohfuck-”

Tom reached his end first, a cock in both ends and a suckling mouth on his own too much to bear. He threw his head back, suddenly leaving Teddy’s cock standing upright and glistening like a greased flagpole before pushing himself as deep as he could into Teddy’s mouth and letting his balls drain direct into his boyfriend’s throat. Teddy coughed and spluttered but with his head pinned to the bed by Tom’s cock pushed deep into his mouth, the fat head too big to truly deep-throat, there was nowhere to go. He felt the thick ropes splash against the back of his throat, coming in hard pulses that felt like they could have hit the ceiling had they not been getting greedily swallowed. The taste only reached his tongue when he couldn’t swallow fast enough and it gargled up into his mouth, the bitter tang of Tom’s seed making him moan and take hold of his own abandoned cock, determined to finish with the taste of Tom’s load in his mouth.

But he wasn’t the only one chasing his orgasm; Billy continued his ragged pounding above Teddy’s head, each stroke becoming more desperate and sloppy, barely controlled.

No doubt Tom’s orgasm would have turned his insides into a clenching mess of constricting muscles and Billy took full advantage, even as Tom made sounds of protest as he was fucked through his orgasm, his pleasure filled moans becoming stammered pleading.

“Bbbilly...I’m done. You can stop-I’m finished-I’m-oh fuck...” Tom said, his voice ragged as if he was trying to stop himself crying out as he pulled himself off Teddy’s penis. His orgasm had passed but Teddy wasn’t letting go and Billy wasn’t slowing down, each rough thrust of Billy’s cock squeezing out a few more drops of Tom’s load which still dribbled from his rock hard cock into Teddy’s mouth. Teddy held what Tom gave him in his mouth, feeling it roll around his tongue rather than swallowing, his own fist a blur on his cock but he still couldn’t come, so infuriatingly close. Tom was jammed between them, a quivering wreak capable only of a few shuddering moans and spasmodic muscles.

“You’re not done until we say you’re done,” Billy growled, his cock a blur before Teddy’s eyes as it pistoned in and out of Tom’s slack entrance. Billy’s arms wrapped around Tom’s middle, pulling him down to meet every thrust, smashing their bodies together. “I’m so close Tommy. Tighter. Please just a little tighter. A little longer,” It was Billy who was begging now, agonisingly close, cresting the wave. Teddy was paralysed under Tom’s body, the only things he could move were his tongue on Tom’s cock and the hand wrapped around his own as it pumped furiously. He saw Tom shiver, the wave of contracting muscles rolling down his body and his hole visibly tightened, clenching around Billy’s cock even closer. Billy’s pace was unrelenting and the strangled yell that came from him was sign enough he was almost past the point of no return.

“I love you guys so much,” Tom said and Teddy realised it came out as a sob. Tom hung his head and pressing his face into Teddy’s stomach as if he were trying to bury himself there out of shame or embarrassment or just a desire to be close to another body. Teddy felt his chest grow tight and his free hand went up to stroke the back of Tom’s head, fingers tangling in his silver hair. Billy slowed in his movements and Teddy let go of Tom’s cock so they were almost at rest, a jumbled pile of bodies in the midst of the tangled sheets. Tom had never done this before, it made Teddy worried and his heart thunder at the same time. It was the same feeling filling him up as he had felt when Billy had said those words almost three years ago. Pride, happiness, joy; but right now it was tinged with concern for his partner as Tom tried to stifle sobs above him.

“Are you Ok Tommy?” Teddy asked, worried they had gone too far. Tom’s head nodded against his belly, a short shaky affirmative.

“Are you-” Billy started, beginning to ease off, his cock sliding out gently above Teddy’s head but Tom’s hand shot back and took hold of Billy’s hips, keeping him just inside. Almost out of Tom’s hole, Teddy could see Billy’s shaft was bright red and the veins that ran across its length were throbbing in time with his frantic heartbeat. From below Teddy could see straight up Billy’s front, over his lightly muscles stomach, his heaving chest and up into a face that looked down at Tom with loving concern. They both felt the same thing, Teddy could tell that just by looking at Billy. What Tom was saying was truly real, not the babbling of someone in the throes of orgasm. This was a real admission of love, not just attraction or affection as they had seen before.

“I said I love you. Not stop,” Tom said, his voice trying to be firm but he didn’t manage it. Tears were collecting on Teddy’s skin, a little pool forming in the crease of his belly. “I love you guys,” He repeated, as if making sure they had both heard him alright.

“We know Tom,” Teddy said softly, stroking his hair, his hand shaking a little. He wanted to crawl out from under this obscene action so he could kiss and hold Tom close, wrap him up and wipe those tears away. “I love you too,”

“And so do I,” Billy said, a soothing hand running up and down Tom’s back. He tried to back out of Tom, the last half inch slipping out and hanging over Teddy’s head. Tom’s hole was a ragged wound, a black hole ringed by livid red muscle you could have slid a quarter in sideways without touching the side.

For a second Teddy thought Tom was trying to scramble off, the movement too sudden to be anything of than a move of desperation but Teddy watched wide eyed as Tom lowered his hips, lined up Billy’s cock and impaled himself to the root with a heavy wet slap of his his buttocks smacking into Billy’s groin.

“OhfuckingGodfuckfuckshit-” Tom gasped, his hands grabbing hold of Teddy’s thighs in an effort to avoid faceplanting the matress, nails digging painfully into Teddy’s skin.

“Tom are you su-” Billy’s started, his voice a squeak, unable to move, in shock at going from loving concern to rampant fucking in under a second.

“Fucking fuck me Billy! Just fuck me!”

“Are-”

“FUCK ME!”

Teddy could only stare as Tom literally fucked himself onto Billy, his spine arching, his hips jerking, his whole body determined to take as much as Billy could give him. By the third ragged collision Billy had let out a rumbling primal grunt, picked up where he had left off and worked to pound his seed into Tom’s hole. Teddy reached up, snatching Tom’s cock from over his head and shoving it back inside his gob. He gave up on the pretence of this being three human males enjoying their bodies and put his Skrull heritage to use to allow the thick bulbous head to push past his gag reflex, widening his passage to allow it inside. He modified the tube of muscles and his tongue into a hot clinging tunnel which became ribbed with bumps and ridges, far more pleasurable than any human throat on Earth could have been. Tom was too busy howling in ecstasy to suck Teddy off, fucking Teddy’s throat as his own hole was filled from behind. The sounds of Tom’s cock sliding inside his head, the wet, sucking noises conducted through the flesh of his own body made Teddy take hold of his own cock and began stroking like his life depended on it. All the while he stared up as his boyfriends fucked in a sweaty, panting, devoted embrace. It took only a few more seconds for Billy to finally reach his end.

“Oh God we love you Tom. So! Fucking! Much!”

Billy hammered himself deep inside Tom, three great bone creaking slams punctuating his words. And finally, with a roar that made Teddy’s ears ring, he unloaded inside his twin’s hole. Teddy watched, only inches away as Billy’s cock flexed and twitched and Tom’s hole milked like a suckling mouth. He could even see Billy’s prostate through the narrow strip of his perineum, the line of flesh behind his sack, pulsing in time with his release. Teddy was mesmerised by it, imagining the thick gloopy ropes rushing down the length of Billy’s pipes, shooting from the throbbing head in a torrent and flooding Tom’s insides where they’d pool and sit, marking him as theirs. In the midst of this Tom’s body locked up, suddenly rigid as a pulse of come slid down Teddy’s throat. Then another. And another. Each one was in time with the last of Billy’s hard thrusts as Tom reached his peak for the second time that morning, his mouth opened in a soundless yell.

Teddy’s eyes rolled back in head head and he climaxed, the feeling of Tom’s second load rolling down the back of his throat and the image of Billy’s own comeshot tipping him over the edge. His whole body relaxed to the point of bonelessness as the fiery prickle of his orgasm rushed from the tip of his member, down his shaft and radiated up and down his body in recurring waves for what felt like hours, not less than even a minute. He felt his prostate clench and squeeze behind and beneath his balls, shooting out the long arching ropes of come that splashed against his chest, hot and heavy on his skin.

His hand didn’t give up until the last beads of ejaculate had been milked from the end, rolling over his thumb and joining the puddle that had matted in with his treasure trail, the last tingles of orgasm tracing out from his groin like a misfiring circuit. He opened his eyes again just as Billy and Tom rolled as one onto the bed and Teddy’s mouth was vacated with a wet pop, both of them collapsing in a panting heaving mess of sweat and other bodily fluids. Teddy lay there for a while, basking in the afterglow, enjoying the taste and texture of Tom’s load in the back of his throat, then slowly lifted himself up and found something to wipe his come up with before it lost its thick consistency and started running everywhere. He found a sock on the floor mopped up as best he could, wrote the sock off as a lost cause to clean and threw it straight into the bin. Behind him Billy and Tom still lay one on top of the other, motionless save for the slow rise and fall of their breathing. Teddy looked down briefly and saw Billy was still buried to the hilt in Tom’s hole, his cock showing no signs of softening.

“You two Ok?” Teddy asked, getting back onto the bed at the head end. Tom almost looked asleep, his eyes closed and his head resting on one arm, looking serene and at peace. Billy was gradually coming back to reality, every movement seeming to make him wince, his oversensitive cock still buried in Tom’s hole. Both of them nodded slowly in response.

“You ready Tommy?” Billy asked, slowly lifting his chest of Tom’s back and bringing his knees up so he was crouched over his twin. Tom nodded soundlessly and with a wet sucking noise Billy pulled himself out of Tom’s hole. Teddy couldn’t help taking a look and realised Billy really must have fucked Tom good and proper. Other than the milky coating that covered Billy’s member, not a drop of semen left Tom’s gaping hole. Whatever emissions Billy had unloaded into his guts so deep inside they wouldn’t be coming out until Tom moved which didn’t look to be any time soon.

“Wow B, you really gave it to him,” Teddy murmured, unable to resist reaching out with a finger and slowly poking it inside, the soft cavern slick with watery come as it warmed to body temperature inside Tom, slowly trickling out of sight into the deep red fleshy dark.

“I can feel it in there,” Tom said softly, still not opening his eyes as Teddy removed his finger. “It keeps sliding around,”

“Don’t say stuff like that, you’ll get me going again,” Billy muttered, consigning another sock to the bin as he cleaned up. They’d all need showers, but right now all three of them just wanted to collapse onto the bed and doze. Tom remained on his front, his entrance slowly recovering and tightening but he remained elevated, leaving Billy’s load to drain deeper into him rather than falling out which Teddy was sure was for his own perverted benefit of knowing his man’s load was staying inside him like a good bottom bitch. Teddy lay to Tom’s left, Billy to Tom’s right, both with an arm and a leg thrown over Tom’s so they were in a warm multi-limbed hug, no need for the blanket which was probably worse for wear anyway. The washing machine would be working overtime this weekend.

“So you don’t mind then?” Tom asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Mind what?” Billy asked sleepily.

“Me loving you guys,”

Teddy looked across at Billy who was smiling back at him, an eyebrow raised. They’d known each other long enough to know exactly what they were thinking. There’d be a time when that came for Tom, when he didn’t need to ask such silly questions.

“Tommy, we love you too,” Teddy said, pulling himself a little closer to the speedster and nuzzling into his neck, breathing in his unwashed scent, so similar to Billy but still unique in its own way. “What do you think the last three months have been about?”

“Ok,” Tom said, his face a picture of happy relaxation and he took hold of both Billy and Teddy’s hands in his own, resting his head on top of the pile. “Thanks guys. For everything,”

“You’re welcome. Thanks for being here for us too,” Billy said and let his eyes slowly close, sliding into sleep within a few seconds.

Contented sleepy silence filled the room. Outside behind the curtain the rain was still pattering on the window as a gentle reminder of the dismal weather that couldn’t dampen the mood inside. They probably had things to do today but right now none of them could think of a good reason to leave their embrace, their happy little pile of bodies curled up on a nest of warm tangled sheets and love. Teddy was just about drifting off to sleep when he heard a sing-song murmuring close to his ear.

“Billy and Teddy and Tommy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-”

“Tom?”

“Yeah?”

“Go to sleep,” Teddy said, though he was unable to stop himself from smiling into the nape of Tom’s neck

“You’re no fun,”

“B’s asleep Tom,”

“He’s still hard though…”

“Really?”

“Hmm-hmmm,”

Teddy glanced over Tom’s back to double check. Jesus Christ did that boy ever stop? Fast asleep, his face twitching in the midst of a dream and his tool was still pressing insistently against Tom’s flank.

“Let him have a doze,” Teddy whispered, letting his own eyes close. “Then you can have round two,”

“Fine...spoil sport...”

Another long silence. The rain was getting heavier outside, rising and falling in intensity as the wind lashed it against the windows.

“Ted?”

Teddy sighed.

“Hmm?”

“I was going to ask if…maybe we could try something…I mean we’d need to…umm…” Tom trailed off.

“What’s up Tom?” Teddy said tiredly.

“I’ll tell you later. Night Ted,” Tom said finally and quickly, snuggling down and lightly squeezing Teddy’s hand in his.

“Night Tommy,” Ted murmured, for the moment his desire to sleep overriding his desire to find out what Tom was up to. They had all day after all.

Teddy remained awake a little longer, waiting until Tom’s body had relaxed against his and he was sure both of them were safely dreaming, then allowed his own mind to drift before falling into a warm and happy dream of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a little nod to Shade Kayne who wanted to see Tommy crying (you meanie), but at least in a good way. Hope this tickles your fancy .
> 
> The next few chapters have already been pre-written so should come up a bit faster now and will be a lot more kinky from now on. I will be placing trigger tags in the chapter start notes so anyone not into that particular kink can skip onwards.


	3. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has kinks, and has finally decided to explore them with Teddy’s help, even if he's worried it will freak his more mild-mannered boyfriend out. To do this, he needs a Room and Billy is happy to assist.

Breakfast became lunch by the time they had all crawled out of bed and cleaned themselves up. None of them could be bothered cooking or making anything so Tom ran down to the bakery a few blocks away and returned a few seconds later with an array of fresh pastries. They ate their continental ‘breakfast’ in relative silence, their morning ‘exercise’ wearing them out to the point where the needed fuel first and conversation second.

Once the pastries and the coffee were gone, Billy went off toward his library, saying he had to do something quickly before Strange arrived. This left Tom and Teddy to clean the kitchen though he did notice Tom and Billy exchanging a meaningful look as Billy left. There was a sort of shiftiness, almost nerves about Tom, as if he was up to something he knew he shouldn’t be. Teddy knew Tom well enough to know when he was off colour but he made sure he approached him with some tact. The guy could still be a bundle of nerves around them sometimes and part of him wondered if he was fully settled into their new state of affairs yet. It was something he and Billy often worried about when alone together, though maybe the declaration of his love for them this morning was a step on the way to banishing these last few jitters.

“Want to do anything today?” Teddy asked as he picked up a dish cloth and started drying plates out of the sink. Billy was militant about the dish washer being used for only a few plates; it was a full load or just use the sink, on pain of chores.

“What time is Strange coming for Billy?” Tom asked, leaving Teddy to wonder if he had avoided the question or just hadn’t heard him.

“About two. I think,” Teddy said, glancing at the clock on the oven. “Hour and a half,”

“Oh…Ok,” Tom said, then didn’t say anything further.

Teddy let the silence permeate, the squeak of cotton on wet porcelain filling the gap. Tom didn’t offer anything.

“You can talk to me Tom. What’s up?” Teddy said eventually, now getting concerned after watching Tom scrub the same plate long beyond the point where it was clean. He put a hand on his arm, squeezing lightly.

“Billy says I’m being totally stupid,” Tom said, almost to himself, not looking up from the suds in the sink.

“What about?” Teddy asked, his concern dissipating a little. If it was something Tom had already discussed with Billy, and Billy hadn’t passed on the information, it wasn’t going to be Earth shattering. They had too much trust to hide anything of importance from each other.

That openness would come with time for Tom; unconditional trust relationships weren’t built in three months flat, it took a long time of living together for that to happen. That said, this wasn’t a sign that made Teddy fill with the same happiness and contentment he had felt a few hours ago in their bed when Tom had expressed his feelings for them.

“I was going to ask you something. Once Billy was gone,” Tom said.

“Billy knows what it is?”

“Yeah, yeah he’s…uhh…helping.”

“Okay…how about you just tell me?” Teddy said, now thoroughly confused. “No secrets? Yeah?”

Tom visibly squirmed, then dried off his hands.

“Come on,” Tom said, nodding toward the door and Teddy followed him out into the hall. Billy, oddly enough, wasn’t in his library and was actually sat on the floor in front of the door of the storage cupboard, eyes closed and muttering to himself. His hands were glowing as was customary when he was casting a spell and the door frame of the cupboard was similarly glowing. Teddy recognised this from the same ritual he had performed when he had willed the other rooms in the flat into existence. Billy opened an eye to see Tom sheepishly approaching, a nervous smile on his face as Teddy brought up the rear.

“I was wondering when you were going to show up,” Billy muttered between incantations, his voice curt.

“I was trying to tell him in there,” Tom replied, his voice low.

“And have you?”

“No,”

“Well then, come on. You promised,”

“What’s going on guys?” Teddy asked as Tom opened his mouth to retort.

“One more moment…” Billy said, gave a final flick of the wrists and the blue lights around his hands and the door fizzled out. He stood up and stretched, surveying the completely unchanged door as if he’d just finished carving a sculpture. Then he turned on Tom, looking grave with his arms crossed over his chest but he didn’t say anything.

“Alright! Alright! Fine!” Tom snapped, waving at him as if dismissing a buzzing insect before turning to stand between both of them with a flushed red face and cast down eyes. “I promise never to keep anything from either of you ever again,”

Teddy just blinked at him, then looked across at Billy who looked at least marginally satisfied with Tom’s little proclamation. As much as Teddy put the pieces together and realised whatever was going on had been kept from him by both of them, he still had no idea what it actually was.

“You guys weren’t going to tell me about this?” Teddy asked slowly, letting some concern creeping into his voice.

“We are now. He swore me to secrecy before he told me a few days ago. Otherwise I’d have told you. Sorry Ted,” Billy said, his arms still crossed. “I was expecting some bombshell revelation and all it turned out to be was this,” Billy said, rapping on the door to the cupboard with his knuckles. “I said I’d do it, but I made him promise this was the one secret he could keep from either of us and he’d have to tell you as soon as I finished,” Billy shook his head. “Didn’t make any sense to me at all seeing as it’s for your benefit too but a promise is a promise, so here we are,”

“I was worried you’d freak out,” Tom muttered, not enjoying being at the focal point of this grilling.

“After the stuff you did this morning, all the sex we’ve had? Living together for three months? You were worried anything would freak either of us out?” Billy snorted but Tom shot him a glare straight back.

“This is different!” He snapped.

“Alright! Point made Billy,” Teddy said, bringing the argument to a stop. The dark haired twin unfolded his arms though it didn’t look like he enjoyed winning, a grimace on his face that suggested he would rather not have brought this up at all. His silver haired copy continued to look at his slippers, chewing the inside of his cheek. “And he’s right Tom. We don’t keep secrets between us. Ever.”

Teddy’s voice was unusually hard, even to his own ears, but it had to be said. While Tom hadn’t lied, it had been an omission, and an illustration that Tom could go to Billy but not him in the first instance. Whether that was because they were twins or because Billy was just better equipped to deal with whatever ‘this’ was, he wasn’t sure. It made Teddy feel...he wasn’t sure exactly how it could be described but he knew he didn’t want to be facing either of them feeling the same thing ever again.

That said, it was clear Tom knew the effect it was having on them and he looked like he wanted to do nothing more than sink into the ground and vanish from sight.

“Ok. I’m sorry guys,” Tom said, finally looking up. He didn’t look on the verge of tears or anything but he looked like he felt shitty for what he had done. “We still good?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Teddy said softly and put an arm around his shoulders, putting this down to early relationship nerves. Tom didn’t say anything but he let out a small relieved sigh which sounded like it had been held in for quite some time and let Teddy wrap him up in a one armed hug.

“Course we are,” Billy said and for the first time let a smile spread over his features, lighting up the hallway. “I told you, he’s going to love this,”

“I wasn’t sure he’d be interested in it,” Tom protested from under Teddy’s arm.

“HA! You’ve got a lot to learn Tom. I think you’ve bitten off more than you can chew personally,”

“Come on guys, just tell me already,” Teddy said, moving on from their little moment of relationship angst to what it was Billy had constructed behind this door.

“Happy birthday big brother,” Billy said, presenting Tom with the door of the cupboard like a gameshow host, a mock bow and extended arms pointed at the beige faux wooden slab of veneer.

“It’s not my-“

“Just open the door Tom,” Billy rolled his eyes and stepped back, allowing them access.

Tom licked his lips and went to the door, resting a hand on the cheap aluminium knob. He paused, looking at the two of them.

“Don’t freak out, Ok?” He said to Teddy, then pulled open the door. Even he seemed a taken aback at first, standing in the doorway and staring inside.

“Jesus Christ Kaplan,” Tom breathed.

“Hey, you asked for it. I wasn’t going to disappoint,” Billy shrugged, a mischievous grin spread over his face.

“What is…oh wow…” Teddy poked his head around the door frame to look inside what had once been the storage cupboard where they kept the vacuum and spare towels. It appeared to have been replaced by a room much larger and much more interesting.

“What do you think?”

Teddy thought several things in that moment, chief among them being ‘Huh, not just me into this sort of stuff then,’ quickly followed by ‘I want to start playing. Like, right now’

However for moment he internalised these thoughts. It was his turn to make sure he didn’t freak out his newest boyfriend with the kaleidoscope of perversion that had suddenly been opened up before him. Best to ease him in.

“Wow…” Teddy said. “I’m sticking with wow…”

 

* * *

 

For an incredibly powerful sorcerer, protector of the planet, Avenger and guardian of the astral plane, Teddy imagined Stephen Strange probably felt a little mundane knocking on the door of their humble abode rather than appearing in a flash of lightning.

But knock he did and Teddy dutifully answered the door.

“Good afternoon Theodore,” Strange greeted him as he allowed the Sorcerer Supreme into the flat, dressed in a nondescript brown long coat and carrying an umbrella under one arm. No doubt he’d be changing into something a bit more dramatic before he left for the astral plane.

“Hi Doctor. Tommy just made some coffee if you’d like?” Teddy said, playing the gracious host. Other than the fact he was taking his boyfriend into what was quite likely to be mortal danger, he quite liked the Doctor. Through all of the crises they had gone through, Stephen Strange had usually been one of the few to have kept a level head throughout. While everyone else had been running around screaming, or been too blinded by their own emotions or ideologies during the Secret Invasion or the Civil War, Strange had ‘worked the problem’ rather than using it as an opportunity to get his point across, or fall about himself, or both. It’s what made him an effective superhero, perhaps more so than his colleagues.

“A cup of Thomas’s excellent coffee would be very much appreciated. Where Billy and I are going we’re going to need it,” Strange said as he went into the living room where Billy was sat on the sofa reading. He stood as Strange entered, like an apprentice would in the presence of a master.

“And where are you taking my brother this time?” Tom asked from the kitchen doorway. Apparently he didn’t hold the Doctor in quite the same regard as Billy and Teddy.

“Nowhere he will be in any immediate danger provided correct precautions are taken, I assure you,” Strange said in an attempt to assuage Tom’s concern. Tom made a noncommittal grunt and vanished back into the kitchen toward the smell of coffee.

“Older brothers can be protective. Even more so than partners I find. Used to see it a lot in my patients,” Strange said with a small smile in Billy’s direction. Billy only looked embarrassed and Teddy swallowed nervously.

“I’m nearly done with my reading,” Billy said, holding up the battered book he had been pouring over for the past week. “I’m not sure I totally understand-”

Strange waved his hand dismissively, stopping Billy mid-sentence.

“I’ve completed this series of rituals numerous time. I’m sure you’ll pick up more in person than in that dusty old tome. Ah, thank you Thomas,” Strange said, accepting the offered mug from Tom as he came back into the living room bearing a tray. Teddy took his own cup and they all sat down, Tom seeming to do so grudgingly. Whether it was because he didn’t particularly like Strange or because he had other things on his mind (to be frank, so did he), Teddy couldn’t really tell. Either way, he quickly pulled out his phone and vanished into the screen while Strange drummed up a conversation.

The conversation was entirely innocent and mainly directed at Teddy; how was work, any plans for the rest of the year, anything interesting going on. It was inconsequential but Teddy was acutely aware of letting on to anything that involved Tom.

To anyone outside this flat, Billy and Teddy were co-tenants with Tom in their little flat, not three boyfriends living, eating and sleeping together. And as much as people could be open and understanding, the concept of the three of them, two of them sort-of, mystically-speaking brothers, being an item probably wouldn’t go down that well. So Teddy had to omit, bend, and in some instances outright go against the truth. It was that or run the risk of this already perceptive sorcerer picking up on the fact Billy and Tom were steadily getting redder and Teddy’s tone getting more and more uncomfortable.

How hypocritical it must seem, being able to omit the truth from others but when it came to the three of them the truth had to -must be- absolute. It was the nature of a relationship he guessed.

“I will admit, I never got used to having company when I was in digs at medical school. I know you’re not exactly students or fraternity brothers, but when you put three males in such close quarters, well, tensions I’m sure can rise,” Strange said, directing this at Tom who only now looked up from his phone to stare back at him deadpan. Teddy knew Tom was holding back some quip or smart comment just by looking at him, a tiny muscle in his jaw literally locking his mouth shut. Luckily in this instance he kept his comment to himself.

“We’re managing,” Tom said flatly.

“I am sure,” Strange said, finally draining his cup and placing it back on the tray. “Time is pressing on. Are you ready William?”

Billy got to his feet and nodded, looking at Tom and Teddy with an almost apologetic look as he left without them. He hugged Teddy and gave him a quick kiss, only able to give Tom a small wave in present company.

“Be careful,” Tom said, jamming his hands into his pockets. He couldn’t have looked much more miserable.

“I will. Have fun,” Billy smirked at the two of them, then with a final nod Strange waved his hand and the two of them snapped out of existence.

“Trust me Doc, the only things that rise in this house are cocks,” Tom muttered under his breath to the patch of air Doctor Strange had until a few moments ago occupied. While Teddy snorted into his coffee Tom began to tidy up everything onto the tray and wandered off into the kitchen. Teddy noted the stiff silence after his little derisory remark and went after him

“You OK?” Teddy asked, leaning against the kitchen island as Tom loaded up the dishwasher, taking advantage of the fact Billy wasn’t here to berate them for putting on only half a load.

“Yeah, why?” Tom asked without looking up.

“You just seemed a bit short with Doctor Strange,” Teddy said, hoping to tease out why the speedster hadn’t been terribly receptive to the Doctor. Tom straightened up, looking at Teddy with a frown.

“I don’t like him,” Tom said simply.

“Any particular reason?” Teddy asked.

“I don’t trust people who are that powerful, smart and nice. At least with a guy like Stark you know he’s a schemer. Strange...” Tom shrugged. “He’s not a choir boy, and be pretends he is. And he’s not training up Billy out of the goodness of his own heart,”

“That’s a bit cynical,”

“You spend some time in juvie and a government super-jail and see what it does for your sense of cynicism,” Tom muttered. Then he paused. “And I’m not exactly thrilled he’s taking Billy somewhere dangerous,”

Teddy felt his shoulders slump and he let out a sigh. He might not have agreed that Strange was quite as malevolent as Tom was making out, but he was right; whenever that man turned up, it was to take Billy into danger. Maybe Tom worried more because it was his brother, or he didn’t know how strong Billy really was.

Either way, Teddy sidled around the open dishwasher, put a hand on Tom’s waist and the other on the back of his neck, using his hands like a soothing balm.

“I know. I don’t like it either. But he’s a big boy and he can look after himself,” Teddy said, his voice soft and comforting. He felt Tom relax under his fingers, his tense muscles unlocking.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tom said, falling into Teddy’s chest and a warm cuddle. “I’m just being stupid,”

“You are making a habit of that,” Teddy smirked, planting a kiss in amongst his wispy silver hair.

“Shuddup,” Tom mumbled, his voice muffled by Teddy’s chest, then he lent back to look up at Teddy. Tom wasn’t much shorter than him but he still had to tilt his neck which Teddy loved in a sappy ‘I’m the tall one in the relationship’ sort of way. The look Tom was giving him now though was apologetic, like a puppy caught doing something he shouldn’t have.

A mental image flashed up in Teddy’s mind. One of slick black rubber and mitts and knee pads and a floppy rubber tail wagging from side to side as Tom crawled across the floor.

“You’re not mad about me talking to Billy about the room?” Tom asked tentatively.

“I was a bit, but it’s OK now. To be honest we may have overreacted a bit. It wasn't as if you lied or anything,” Teddy said truthfully, quickly shelving the perverted thought Tom’s look had conjured and returning to the actual young male standing in front of him.

He tried not to imagine a set of floppy ears sticking out from the top of his head or wondering if that sort of gear would be in the Room somewhere.

“Billy was right though, why not just talk to me? I was going to need to find out about it at some point,” Teddy said.

“I don’t know. I was worried it would weird you out before you saw what I wanted,” Tom shrugged.

“But it wouldn’t weird out Billy?”

“We all know he’s up for anything. I knew he wouldn’t freak out,” Tom said, slightly exaserbated, then lowered his voice as if his brother were only in the other room. “He once told me he wanted me to fist him! As in-” Tom made some rough punching movements with his right hand and Teddy’s eyebrows went up, watching Tom get gradually more animated until his fist was a blur. “Yeah, that’s the face I made too when he told me,”

“Yeah, I know he wants to get fisted,” Teddy said flatly.

“What?!” Tom spluttered, eyes wide.

“I’m just shocked thats what you think fisting is like,” Teddy said, nodding at Tom’s still curled up fist.

“Is there anything he’s not into? Jesus…”

“I offered to fist him once but he thinks I’ll cheat and make my hand smaller. It’s like a challenge for him,” Teddy explained, his voice levelled as if they were discussing nothing more scandalous than Billy’s interest in home decorating. “Him telling you; that was probably him subtly asking if you could ‘give him a hand’ by the way,”

“But...but...” Tom looked down at his hand, curling it into a fist a few time and seeming to wince. “Oh.”

“So you don’t think I’m as...liberal, as Billy is?” Teddy said, making an assumption based off what Tom was saying and judging from the look of reluctant admittance on Tom’s face he guessed he was on the right lines.

So Tom was either calling him a prude, or he wasn’t convinced Teddy could pull the stops out and show him a good time if the need arose. Either way: dead wrong.

“I didn’t know if you were into that sort of thing! You can’t just walk up to someone and say ‘Hi, want to tie me up and fuck me ragged?’ so I sort of guessed. Every time we did it you’re the nice cuddly one and Billy’s...well...Billy. I thought about asking him but I just want to try some stuff with someone who’s not going to go all crazy dominatrix nut job on me,” Tom said, then immediately blanched, realising what he had said. Teddy just stood there with his eyebrows vanishing up into his blonde fringe, watching Tom as he dug himself further and further into a hole of his own making. Oh to be young and naive and uninitiated into the world of sex again; it made Teddy remember how utterly useless at sex he had been when he first met Billy, how quickly it had (luckily) all changed too.

“Not that I think Billy’s a dominatrix nut job. Please don’t tell him I said that - but... he’s just too...keen? I don’t know! Can’t we just try the two of us then he can join in later? I just need to try it, see how it goes, you know? That’s all. Just a bit of-a bit of-” Tom was rambling, seemingly unable to stop the torrent of words by himself.

“A bit of bondage?”

Tom’s face went red and he looked away, clamming up. God he was so uselessly adorable.

“A bit of humiliation?”

“Nothing too heavy,” Tom said, raising a finger in some feeble attempt to make Teddy pause but he was on a roll, mentally going over everything he had seen in that brief glance into Tom’s new room. His hands tightened on Tom’s hips, stopping him from stepping back away from him.

“I could tie you up for hours in there,” Teddy lent forward, putting his lips gently to Tom’s neck and the speedster stiffened, his raised finger curling back down into a fist that took hold of Teddy’s shirt. “Just leave you there waiting for me. Unable to so much as twitch until I want you to,” Teddy said softly, tracing kisses up Tom’s neck. “That what you want?”

“Ye-yeah,” Tom mumbled, tilting his head so Teddy could get better access.

“Tied down and helpless while I play with you?”

“Mmmm...”

“Fuck you?” Teddy said and nipped lightly at Tom’s neck, biting at the soft skin and making him flinch, letting one hand run up Tom’s back.

“Oh God yes,”

“Pull-”

Tom yipped as Teddy’s fingers wound into his hair and yanked hard, snapping his head back and arching his spine. When Teddy looked him in the face however he stared straight back and made no move to pull away, feet planted.

“-and tug all of the bits I want?” Teddy finished, not letting go of Tom’s hair.

“Pp-pp-”

“Speak up Tommy,”

“Yes. Please.” Tom said, forcing the words from between gritted teeth and looking up at Teddy with something between a hateful glare and pleading for him to pull even harder.

Teddy grinned, returning Tom’s gaze and feeling his own heart thud in his chest as his grip tightened and Tom whined but still refused to try and move away, subjecting himself to this torture.

So he thought mild mannered Teddy Altman wouldn’t put him through his paces like Billy would? Would ease him in nice and gentle? True he wasn’t quite on Billy’s level of kink, but he was far, far above anything that could be called ‘mild-mannered’. This was the first time he’d ever been able to really feel someone under his thumb, to be truly in charge of someone who wanted to be his sub. The thought gave him chills. Billy was just too strong willed, knew what he wanted each and every time which made him hard to really dominate, restrain and humiliate in the same way Tom was asking for. Teddy felt powerful, in control, his chance finally here to explore his dominant side as much as Tom wanted to explore his submissive one.

Tom wasn’t going to know what hit him.

“Anyway, Billy may be back soon,” Teddy said lightly, letting got of Tom and stepping back, leaving him standing there suddenly bereft and on edge. He tried to turn away but before he could Teddy saw the curve of his cock bulging out from his cutoffs, betraying the suddenly quiet demeanour.

Teddy reached across the worktop and whipped a dry towel off the hook, quickly rolling it into a long narrow strip of cloth that could be tied at each end.

He held the makeshift blindfold up in front of Tom’s face.

“You ready?” Teddy asked.

Tom hesitated only for half a second, then gave a single soundless nod as the blindfold slid down over his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut laden prelude out of the way, the story proper begins now. Not much in the way of sex here, smattering of angst, but adding a hair-pulling tag because Tom loves it rough.


	4. The Crop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is introduced to the Room, his own private dungeon and Teddy to serve as his initiator into his own private world of kink.
> 
> Little does he know, his brother may not have exactly stuck to the design brief and Teddy might be more experienced than Tom could ever have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AW, my very own Whip-Hand <3
> 
> You ever have one of those moments when you look at a load of writing and go "I want to re-do all of this"? Well, I did. 
> 
> Massive re-writing had to happen before I could publish this chapter and all subsequent ones, apologies for the delay. Preceding chapters have remained the same but the original plan for this fic has sailed out the window.
> 
> As always, commentary and suggestions for scenes are always welcome.
> 
> The warnings for this chapter:
> 
> Spanking  
> Dub-con Corporal Punishment (initially)  
> Face slapping  
> Painplay  
> Nipple Play  
> Bondage  
> Blindfolds  
> Safewords  
> Porn with Feelings  
> Mutual Masturbation

What the fuck had he got himself in for?

The thought occurred for a few seconds as Tom’s feet made contact with the rubberised floor of the Room and he was left to stand there in the dark behind the makeshift blindfold while Teddy let go of his arm and padded away from him. He knew he was safe, it was Teddy after all, the most vanilla one out of the three of them. He was the balance between Billy’s power-bottom and Tom’s submissive side, the calm and cuddly one who could wrap you up in those big strong arms and make everything better.

That said, his scalp was still prickling from where Teddy had pulled it and that lecherous grin back in the kitchen had made Tom wonder whether this was really the best idea.

He dismissed it. He’d be fine. It was only Teddy after all.

He resisted the urge to peek over the blindfold (barely) as he heard things being taken off hooks, the clink of metal, the creak of leather, Teddy’s feet padding over the rubber floor, his own heart beginning to hammer in his ears. This was happening! After days, months, of daydreams and fantasies he was going to get his first taste of bondage!

There was a dull thunk of a collection of things hitting the floor which made him inadvertently flinch, then he was taken by the face by a strong hand and turned back the way he had come before the blindfold was removed.

“Look at me,” Teddy ordered, still holding on to Tom’s jaw to prevent him from turning around. He was facing back toward the door, away from the walls and whatever Teddy had dropped onto the floor behind him. “Ground rules,”

Tom rolled his eyes. Most dungeon masters didn’t start the scene with an orientation. It was still cute in a goofy inexperienced sort of way though, even if Teddy was looking at him with a deadly serious expression that suggested he thought otherwise.

“What do you want out of this?” Teddy asked, still not letting go of Tom’s jaw, tightly controlling his field of view.

“Well, I asked Billy to put everything I wanted into this place. All of it really,” Tom shrugged, non-committal and itching to just start, wishing Teddy would just take the initiative. His mind went to ropes and gags, restraints and plugs and toys. “You can do what you want. You’re the top,”

Teddy’s eyebrows immediately went up.

“Are you sure?”

This made Tom pause. He had briefly seen the contents of the room from the door earlier but he hadn’t had the opportunity to walk around taking inventory, not actually confirming that Billy had stuck to his design brief. Now judging from the frankly shocked look on Teddy’s face he felt a stab of nervousness come over him and he wondered what Billy had actually done.

“Why? What has-” He tried to look around at the walls with their array of hanging toys and gear but Teddy’s grip was too tight and he didn’t get a good look. He only got the impression of cages, tables hung with straps, shelves filled with smooth black things and black tiled, easy to wash walls.

“Uh-uh. Stay here. You don’t need to see,” Teddy said playfully, a glint in his eye Tom hadn’t seen there before. Uh-oh... “I’m giving you an out if you need it, don’t worry,”

“Red. Right?” Tom said, willing up the safe word from a memory where Billy had told him about it a while back. Not that he’d ever done anything with either of them yet that would necessitate knowing a safe word. It had been largely vanilla since they had begun sleeping together, a bit of verbal, nothing salacious, nothing he’d call kinky. Nothing like what he was asking for now.

 “And if you can’t talk, three grunts. This is Red too,” Teddy said, holding up his middle finger very clearly in front of Tom’s face.

“Charming,” Tom muttered but he filed the information away securely in his brain, not entirely confident he was going to be getting what he had asked for. The thought was still making him shiver though and his heart thud. He could feel his cock in his briefs hardening, visible for the moment only in outline.

 “You Ok with all that?” Teddy asked, reaching into his pocket and removing a leather blindfold, twisting it between his fingers.

Tom licked his lips, at the edge and only just having second thoughts.

To be honest he was surprised they had got this far, Teddy hadn’t reacted at all in the way he had expected. He’d imagined him cringing, barely able to think about it, not really into that sort of thing, making excuses. After all, he’d never really gave any indication of being into anything more exotic than a threesome.

Billy was the perverted one. He was the one with the kinky streak who always seemed to be looking for something more from their sex, like with the hair pulling and being forced onto Teddy’s cock this morning. It had been horny and in hindsight he had loved it but at the time Tom had almost turned round and smacked Billy in the face, simply because he didn’t ask first, taking for granted almost. It was also the reason Tom wasn’t sure Billy would stop if there really was a need to. That’s why he had gone to Teddy. Nice mild-mannered Teddy Altman with the warm, perfect smile and his soft comforting voice.

He really wasn’t sure if he liked the way Teddy was looking at him now though. That look was definitely not a normal handsome loving Teddy look. More like a ‘I want to start biting bits off you like you’re a helpless deer in the woods’ look.

But here he was, blindfold being held up to his face, in a room filled with things he wasn’t sure he had even asked for and Teddy looking at him like he was a cut of steak ready to be served on a plate. A decision had to be made; back out after months of dreaming, or try it once with someone he trusted implicitly and see what happened.

“I’m not doing this unless you say yes Tom,” Teddy said softly, Tom’s indecisive silence lasting a little too long.

Tom swallowed. Oh what the Hell, you only live once. It’ll be over in a few minutes probably anyway.

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Tom murmured and nodded, submitting himself.

Teddy didn’t say anything further, he just smiled and lifted the blindfold to Tom’s eyes, instantly dropping him into darkness. A few clicks of a clasp being tightened later he was utterly blind, unable to open his eyes behind the tight band of felt backed leather.

“Strip,” Teddy ordered, his voice changing subtly to be deeper, authoritative. Tom complied and began pulling off his clothes one piece at a time. He pulled off his briefs and socks last and quickly began to shiver with cold as much as with his nerves, the cool rubberised floor sapping the heat out of his bare soles. Had he had use of his eyes he was pretty sure he’d have been able to see his cock straining out into the air before him, erect and shivering like the rest of his body.

Teddy walked around him for a second, almost as if he were admiring his new play thing, then took him tightly by the arm and led him across the room to some unseen area, not being very gentle about it either. Wrists were pulled up and out, then came the clink of straps being adjusted before closing over Tom’s forearms like bracers, immobilising him almost to the point where he was being lifted into the air and had to stand on tip-toes. The same was done to his ankles so he was bound in a star-jump sort of position. Ok, so this must be the scaffold he asked Billy for, a bondage frame, maybe he hadn’t-

WHACK!

“AHHH! MOTHER FUCKER!”

Tom’s left arse cheek lit up like a strobe of pain in the darkness of his blindfold, his body desperately trying to twist away on reflex but he didn’t stand a chance of moving. The second crack of what felt like a bull whip hit his other cheek, making it a pair.

“WHAT THE FUCK TED?!” He yowled, yanking at the bonds, his entire body flushing with a hot prickling feeling, a mix of fury, pain and…something else.

“You want out?” Teddy’s voice came from behind him. “You want to pussy out over a light spanking Shepherd?”

“LIGHT!?! You call that LIGHT?!” Tom shouted back, furious. What the fuck was he thinking?! And why the Hell had Billy but anything like that in here? He hadn’t asked for anything like whips or flogs, only bondage stuff, a bit of rubber, nothing this masochistic. For Christ’s sake hair pulling was difficult to take as it was! “I didn’t ask for that!”

“Well this crop was right here on the wall, right next to the Crisco and anal beads,” Teddy said musingly.

“CRISCO?!”

“Uh-huh,” then came another swish, a narrow cane wrapped in leather passing through the air in Tom’s mind’s eye before striking a patch of flesh above his coccyx and turning it a bright livid red.

 “It was Billy! I didn’t ask for it!” Tom yelled, gritting his teeth against the pain but there was something else, a feeling that made his toes curl though he didn’t quite understand why.

“You want it to stop you know what you say,” Teddy said, the crop whistling through the air but Tom jerked his body out of the way this time, a breeze passing over his back as the crop went by.

“Why would you even do that you crazy bastard!” Tom started, wanting to rip his hands out of these bonds and lay one on Teddy, then Billy for even putting that fucking crop in HIS Room.

Teddy’s footfalls were heavy and fast, coming round to the front.

SLAP!

Tom’s head snapped left, his right cheek a firebrand that made every hair on his body stand on end and his voice shrink to a whimper. Teddy’s grip on his face was like an iron vice and his voice was dangerous, barely an inch from his ear.

“You are going to get worked over with every single thing in this room Tom. Whether you asked Billy for it or not,” Teddy growled, his strong fingers pressing in Tom’s cheeks painfully and Tom could feel them shaking. Teddy’s hand was trembling as much as Tom was all over. “Because I know what a pervert you are. And I know you’re going to love it. And even if no one has ever slapped you like that before, I’m pretty sure if you had a problem with it you wouldn’t still be hard right now,” Teddy spat out then there was another swish of displaced air.

It may have felt like the lightest of taps to Teddy but to Tom he felt the head of his cock had just been hit by a ruler at full pelt. His entire body folded around his crotch as far as the restraints could let him, his brain frazzled between wanting to protect itself and offering up more of his flesh so he could feel that intense buzz of pain/pleasure/self-loathing/lust/something run through him. A choked yelp felt his mouth, escaping between gritted teeth.

“You want to say the safe word?”

“No,” Tom groaned through his teeth.

“You want me to put this across your dick again?”

“Yes,” He said without hesitation.

WHACK

Another flash of pain focused on the head of his cock. Another buzz of endorphins flooding his system. Oh fuuuuuuuck that felt so good. It shouldn’t, not even a little, but it did.

“Say thank you,” Teddy ordered.

“Not a fucking chance you bastard,” Tom grunted. No way he was letting the sadistic bastard take his pride too. Yet, at least.

“Atta’boy,” Teddy said and Tom could hear the smirk on his face, the confidence that he was going to break the cocky speedster right the way down to the point where he was begging for his own punishment. The restraints were yanked tighter, almost completely lifting Tom off the floor and rendering him unable to move. Tom wound his forearms into the rope so he could support himself better, even if it meant he was pulled even tighter against the cords, placed even further at Teddy’s mercy.

Teddy went back to his initial position behind Tom and the crop swished through the air followed by another smack of leather on flesh, this time on the back of his legs. Tom tried to count the impacts but it got to the point where they all blended together into once continuous wave of pain, the focus from which radiated down his legs as a prickling sensation and up his back as raw heat. He’d never felt anything like this before and it scared him. He’d felt pain plenty but this was something else, as if the wires in his brain for pain and pleasure were crossed, resulting in some strange blended sensation that made his entire body quiver and his cock throb in time with his heart beat and reduced his breath to snatched gasps.

“You thought I’d pussy out?” Teddy asked, his voice reduced to a grunt as he took another swing. “Wouldn’t take the chance to teach you what it’s like to be my little toy?”

“Nnn-no-“

Swish – WHACK

“Don’t LIE to me!” Ted roared, the rhythmic beat of the crop through the air punctuating his sentence. “You PROMISED you wouldn’t lie Tom! You thought I wouldn’t be able to satisfy your disgusting little perversions, didn’t you?!” Two strikes came in quick succession, right across the insides of his thighs. Tom howled at the ceiling.

“YES!” Tom screamed back, the scaffolding creaking around him as his body rebelled, unable to remain still in the face of such punishment. He felt tears turning the insides of the blindfold moist an scratchy. “I didn’t KNOW Ted! I DIDN’T KNOW!”

“You know now don’t you?”

Swish – WHACK

“Last time you think all I’m capable of is to kiss and cuddle and make it all better,”

Swish – WHACK

“Last time you’re going to lie to me about how much of a disgusting-” WHACK “Greedy-” WHACK “Bi-” WHACK “slut you are. Right?”

“YES! I promise! I promise I’ll never lie again!” Tom sobbed, his voice utterly broken. But his cock still stood out from his body like a scaffolding pole, his skin still prickled, his nerves still fired. Everything in his body was telling him he should be running from this pain but he was unable and refused to escape.

But it was getting too much. Too intense.

“You want some more?”

Swish – WHACK.

“Ted...Teddy...please,”

Swish - WHACK.

“Ted-” Too intense.

Swish - WHACK

“I can’t-” Can’t take it anymore.

“Say the word Tom!” Teddy snarled. “I can do this all day!”

Swish - WHACK. Swish- WHACK. WHACK. WHACK.

“Teddy! Stop! STOP! RED!”

Swish -

Tom let out a choked sob as the impact didn’t come and there was a clatter as the crop was placed to one side. He couldn’t help flinching as Teddy’s arms slid over his flanks but they curled around his chest in a warm embrace, his own body heat a balm against the pain still radiating from his back, thighs and buttocks. Tom let himself relax into Teddy’s arms, crying softly.

“You Ok?” Teddy asked soothingly in his ear.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m...I just need a break from that,” Tom sniffed, every inch of his back still feeling like it was on fire but Teddy’s back was like a cool towel being laid across the burns, bringing him back down.

“You want out?”

“No, I’m Ok. I just can’t take...that, for too long,” Tom said, regaining control of his voice and felt Teddy squeeze him close.

“Limits, yeah?” Teddy said, his voice low and soft, the dominance vanishing to leave behind the Teddy he knew. “You need to talk to me,” Tom felt Teddy’s hand reach around his front and take a hold of Tom’s manhood, closing a hot hand around the sensitive pole. Tom automatically pushed into the tightness, his foreskin rolling back and exposing his helmet to the air. How the Hell was he still hard after all that? What was wrong with him? “If all I see is a hard cock I’m going to think you’re just enjoying yourself…”

“Well I was but…” Tom said, his words petering off into incoherent mumbles as Teddy’s hand closed a little tighter and a dollop of milked precum plinked quietly onto the rubber floor.

He could smell Teddy’s sweat. He hadn’t put any deodorant on, the smell of a clean but hot body reaching Tom’s nose and making that primal part of his brain shudder and moan and he worked his body to fuck into Teddy’s hand. He could feel Teddy’s own cock, rubbing against his back with each thrust and wanted to pick up his arse a little more to slide back onto it but he was restricted by the ropes holding his legs. Teddy picked up on his boyfriend’s almost instinctive push back and chuckled.

“Can’t keep a good slut down can I?” Teddy smirked, grinding his hardness against Tom’s spine but not putting it anywhere near his hole. “It’s a shame Billy’s not here. I’d love to have the two of you tied up together...” Teddy mused, his free hand running over Tom’s hips, his stomach, up his sternum until his fingers began to run little circles around Tom’s right nipple, exciting another part of his body with his light touch. “I could cage you both up, put a double ended dildo inside you both and watch you fuck each other. Leave you there overnight...”

“O-Ok,” Tom stammered, unsure where this was coming from but it was making him as horny as Hell just listening to it, imagining himself falling asleep impaled to his twin, a long hard spindle of rubber toy running through the two of them. “What...what else?”

“What do you mean what else?” Teddy asked. His fingers closed on Tom’s pert nipple and gave a light tug, provoking a sharp intake of breath and another dribble of pre to drip onto the floor.

“What else do you want to do?” Tom said, this time fighting to keep his voice level as Ted increased the tightness of the grip on his tit, adding a twist to the tug for good measure before letting go, his grip still wonderfully tight on his cock “You like hitting me?”

“It’s a…not really,” Teddy admitted. Privately Tom let out a sigh of relief, he wasn’t sure how much more of the whip he would have been able to take today for Teddy’s benefit. Not to say he didn’t like it but too much of a good thing was probably a bad idea, if nothing else so his back didn’t end up looking like an impressionist painting.

“You seemed to enjoy it,” Tom said.

“Only ‘cos you were…” Teddy said quietly, sounding almost a bit regretful, guilty almost? “I don’t like causing anyone pain,”

Tom sighed. Yep, old cuddly Teddy was still there alright, no need to be worried about him turning into complete dungeon master mode again.

“It’s Ok. I probably should have said something sooner,” Tom admitted, but his urges were overriding his desire to have a deep, loving conversation with is boyfriend right now, the cock still pressing hard into his spine and drawing his thoughts elsewhere. “What else do you want to do?”

“I’ve had a few fantasies Billy didn’t like. Just kind of…different stuff…um…” Teddy said uncertainly before petering out. He was the unsure one now. Not sure how far he wanted to go? How far Tom would allow him to go? Hadn’t he already found one limit today?

Fuck it. He was the sub, he loved being under the thumb of this man, his boyfriend, Teddy Altman the Kree/Skrull Prince of Space. There were very few things he wouldn’t do for him or Billy, trust implicit. They’d only been officially together three months but they had known each other for years before that, faced down Doctor Doom, gone through the Fall of Asgard, the Secret Invasion, the Mother Incident. And out of all of it fallen for each other.

He just wanted to make Teddy happy, that was all that mattered.

“Well I’m willing to try if you are...” Tom said slowly. Teddy was silent and still for a moment, fingers poised over Tom’s nipple, his chest pressing into Tom’s back, fist tight on Tom’s cock, his own rubbing agonisingly close to the tight pucker of Tom’s entrance. He could almost hear the gears turning in the other male’s head, his heart hammering with nerves beating against Tom’s spine, Tom’s lack of vision maybe doing something to make his hearing more acute and hear every intake of breath. He was at Teddy’s mercy, unable and unwilling to deny him.

“Are you sure?” Teddy asked eventually.

“Yeah. I trust you Ted,” Tom replied, his voice sure.

“Ok. Because-”

“Don’t tell me. Just do it,” Tom said quickly, cutting him off before he could explain. He didn’t want words right now, he wanted it to just happen, to get carried away with whatever it was his boyfriend wanted.

“Love you,” Teddy murmured.

“Love you too Ted,”

Teddy leant round, kissed Tom’s cheek, then vanished, his footsteps receding out of the room and through the door, leaving Tom trussed up to the scaffold and waiting for his boyfriend’s return.

What the fuck had he got himself in for?


	5. The Funnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy has liquid related fetishes. Tom is disgusted, but compliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L(・o・)」 MAJOR POTENTIAL SQUICK ALERT L(・o・)」
> 
> I almost, almost didn’t upload this chapter because frankly, I sat back from this chapter and had a “Oh dear Lawd, what hath I wrought?” moment. However, I was threatened with pointy sticks if I didn’t after showing it to someone so here it is…
> 
> This chapter involves piss and the enforced drinking thereof, as well as frankly irresponsible use of Skrull biology by way of enforced catheterisation. It’s in the tags! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> This upload cycle includes Chapter 6 (an interlude/flashback chapter) by way of a way for those wanting to skip past this to move onto the next chapter. Not much by way of plot here, so don’t worry about missing anything.

Tom couldn’t hear anything that was going on outside the Room. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but either way he was pretty sure he hadn’t been more turned on in his life.

He was still tied up to the scaffold, secured by his ankles and forearms by leather straps that were holding him in a perpetual star jump and he was robbed of his vision by the blindfold. There was next to no flex in the straps or the ropes that connected them, meaning he was having to stand on tip-toes to avoid his shoulders being pulled into an uncomfortable position and taking all his weight. He wouldn’t be able to hold it forever. But blindfolded and trussed up naked in his own private dungeon, he didn’t have much choice.

Teddy’s parting gift, the stinging spread across his back from above his knees to his shoulder blades where the riding crop had been laid across his skin, was only just beginning to fade and some part, and not a small one at that, was missing it. It made him feel branded, used, owned. It may have felt searing at the time, intense to the point of sobs and tears, but now he felt like something was missing, fading away.

The door banged opened. He steeled himself for whatever was coming.

Teddy’s footsteps came up to him, followed by a clunk of something heavy being put on the floor, along with a few other things. Exactly what they were Tom didn’t know or could guess.

“Open your mouth,” Teddy ordered. His voice was clipped and abrupt, not interested in what Tom was thinking at this point. He had given his consent, that was it. The only thing that would stop this now was the safe word.

Tom complied, letting his lips part and he felt a piece of plastic tube being fed into his mouth, only an inch or so so it rested on his tongue. Then came the cool feel of tape across his mouth and chin to secure it in place so he couldn’t spit it out. That felt like a clothes peg was clipped over his nose, meaning his only means of drawing breath was through the narrow tube in his mouth. He sucked on it deeply, having to really work his diaphragm to pull in enough oxygen; like a bellows with too narrow an opening.

“Drink,” Teddy’s single uttered word was the only warning Tom had to swap from breathing to swallowing. There was a glug of a vessel being emptied and the next thing Tom knew his mouth was full of liquid. He gulped quickly, clearing his mouth and the tube so he could again draw breath. Another mouthful was poured down the tube and this time he took the time to taste it.

Water. Plain old tap water.

Okay...what was Teddy up to…?

The next pouring was longer and he had to keep gulping noisily for a full ten seconds before he was allowed to draw breath again, his chest heaving up and down with the effort. He had twenty seconds to catch his breath before there was another warning from Teddy, a glugging noise, and more water rushed down the tube.

The process was slow the methodical, each pour taking five or six deep gulps to clear, twenty seconds to catch his breath, then another pour. It didn’t take long for Tom’s stomach to begin feeling full, the sound of gurgling water in his belly sounding oddly loud in his sightless state. But they kept on coming, pour after pour, mouthful after mouthful. It was almost to the point of pain before whatever vessel Teddy was using had been emptied and there was nothing left to pour.

The blindfold was pulled off roughly, the lights too bright for a moment until Tom re-acclimatised. He had to refocus around the tube and clothes peg that crossed the front of his face, a funnel taped quickly and crudely on the end which rested in Teddy’s hands. Teddy stood before him, still wearing his boxers but otherwise naked, his cock pitching a seven-inch tent in the white cotton. He looked like he had run a mile, blonde hair plastered to his forehead, muscled arms glistening with sweat and his face flushed but it was the look Teddy was giving Tom that he took most notice of.

Teddy was watching Tom like a piece of meat, his eyes hungry and roving across the naked male before him. His eyes slid down to Tom’s belly and Tom couldn’t stop looking himself. He felt like he had swallowed a bowling ball, the bag of his stomach feeling incredibly heavy and bloated. There was a definite bulge in his normally flat, taunt abdomen, even if it was slight.

“About an hour, shouldn’t take longer than that...” Teddy murmured, smiling at Tom, exactly what he was planning Tom could only guess. Teddy’s eyes crossed to the funnel still hanging from Tom’s mouth, fixing on it for a second, a thought crossing his mind, dismissing it, then seeming to change with a shake of the head.

“What the Hell,” He muttered to himself, then pulled the funnel down and paid out some more tube, bringing it to his crotch level and flopped his cock out over the band of his boxers. Tom’s eyes widened in shock as he realised Teddy’s intent but there was nothing he could do to stop him. Teddy pulled back the foreskin of his cock, the head glistening with pre in the low light of the dungeon and pointed it down into the funnel. He closed his eyes, having to concentrate for a second, then began to piss into the funnel with a small sigh, the strong stream of faintly yellow liquid leaving his body and gurgling into the tube. It couldn’t go up hill though and it pooled in the tube and funnel, unable to make it up to Tom’s mouth unless he started sucking or Teddy lifted the funnel up higher. But he couldn’t breathe unless he removed the liquid stopper first.

And that was what Teddy was going to force him to do. He looked at him expectantly. Not cruelly. Not with any sort of malice or smugness. This scene wasn’t about Teddy being a dominant overbearing dungeon master, this was about Tom submitting, willingly, to someone who outside of this room was his equal.

It was almost more sadistic than if Teddy had been taunting him and flaunting his power over the speedster.

Tom’s lungs began to ache, fighting the impulse to draw breath. Teddy kept glancing up at Tom’s hands, looking for the hand gesture that would bring all of this to a stop.

Damn you Altman you fucking bastard, he thought to himself, and began to suck.

He almost preferred to have had the blindfold back on so he didn’t have to watch Teddy’s piss travelling up the tube, advancing the three or so feet up to his mouth through the clear plastic until it finally rounded and corner and Tom had his first taste of another person’s urine.

He almost gagged, the mental image of what he was doing disgusting him more than the actual stuff which flooded his mouth, heavy and oppressive and not like anything he could easily compare it to. But he had to breathe more and he wasn’t giving Ted the satisfaction of throwing the safe word again in the face of a little urine. And they always said it was sterile when it came out your body anyway, right?

It was warm, as if he were sucking on a water bottle that had been left in the sun for too long. It felt heavier than water too, more viscous. Maybe he was imagining things but as he swallowed it seemed to sit heavier in his stomach, like he had just swallowed a pint of full fat milk. It joined what had to be two litres of tap water in his belly and he whined as the discomfort increased. And the taste, that was the weirdest thing. He’d never known what urine tasted like until that moment and he was actually surprised it wasn’t as bad as he had thought. It had a warm tang, slightly salty, completely unlike anything he’d had in his mouth before, and it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Other than the fact he had literally seen Teddy fill his funnel fresh from his own bladder, Tom wouldn’t have attributed anything he was feeling to physically drinking someone’s piss. But the thought of it still stuck with him. He was being used as a toilet for fucks sake; how low could you reduce another human being to? He felt dirty, soiled, less than human.

All of this Teddy watched with heavy lidded eyes and a panting mouth, his hand slowly pumping up and down his cock, milking the last drips of piss and pre into the funnel. His perfectly straight dick stood out in front of him stiff as a board; Tom was sure he could have backed his hole onto it and Ted would have been able to lift him bodily off the floor with a flex of the impressive tool. He was _hard._ He had made someone drink his piss and it had made him _hard._

How long had he been waiting to try this out on someone? These past three months of vanilla (granted, awesome) sex with his new boyfriends and Teddy had been hiding this up his sleeve all along? It made Tom wonder what else Teddy was hiding, what Billy could be too (beyond his already varied kinks), either too afraid it would scare Tom off or too embarrassing to tell him.

Tom felt his head getting light and sucked harder, his mind wandering away from the straps, Teddy’s hard cock and the taste of piss in his mouth on a slow wave of oxygen deprived euphoria.

He carried on swallowing until the funnel and tube were empty, gurgling obscenely as the last dregs ran down his throat and he took a long shuddering breath. He locked eyes with Teddy and hoping he was making his mixed feelings of disgust, anger and complete arousal plain to see.

Teddy just grinned, sliding down his boxers and kicking them aside so they were both standing there naked save for Teddy’s earrings glinting in the dim light and Tom’s strapped forearms, the heads of each other’s cocks only inches from each other. Teddy hooked the funnel over a cross bar of the scaffold out of the way, but left it attached to Tom’s mouth. His chest ached from being forced to draw his breath through the narrow tube, his belly full of water and Teddy’s piss now supremely uncomfortable, almost cramping.

“You like that? Your little drink?” Teddy asked, taking a hold of Tom’s erection and rolling his foreskin back to expose the shining head, running his finger pads over the sensitive head and making Tom’s cock twitch harder with each swipe of his fingers. “I’ve waited years to do that you know? Billy doesn’t like it, tried just giving him a little mouthful when he was blowing me once, just by ‘accident’.” He waggled air quotes in the air in front of Tom.

”It’s not a bad taste. Is it…?” Teddy’s voice was low and breathy, almost intoxicated. He slowly masturbated the bound speedster, his tight grip making Tom’s moans echo up the tube and funnel and he tried to thrust himself into Ted’s fist, fighting his restraints. Teddy lent in and kissed his cheek, his jaw, moving along the mandible before sucking hard on Tom’s neck and raising a hicky like it was some sort of brand, Teddy’s rough tongue running circuits up to his ear and down to his collarbone which erupted in goosebumps. Tom normally took ages to reach his climax but right now he could have blown his wad all over Teddy’s hand, only a few more quick pumps and…

Teddy stepped back, looking at his precum covered hand that had seconds ago been clamped around Tom’s cock. Tom swore into his tape gag, his frustration at being denied coming out as a grunt of noise through the funnel.

“You’re loving this aren’t you?” Teddy asked, sounding just a little surprised. Tom only swore obscenely in answer, thrusting his cock uselessly at the air. His arms burnt, his legs were aching, the inside of his mouth tasted like a toilet bowl but he was right, he was loving it. He wanted Teddy to pick up that crop again and smack him across his face, pull his hair, make him gag on his cock, all of it.

He just wanted to be used.

“I’m surrounded by perverts, honestly…”

Had Tom not been gagged he would have made a comment about how rich that sounded coming from him right now.

Teddy seemed to shake himself, looking up at the funnel still thrown over the cross bar above Tom’s head. He ducked out of view for a second and Tom felt his bonds slacken, then release. His arms, the leather straps still wrapped around his forearms, immediately fell to his sides aching and painful from being lifted for so long. His legs were left bound, rooting him in place but at least now he could look round the dungeon properly for the first time, the tube in his mouth moving with him.

Billy definitely hadn’t stuck to the design brief Tom had given him.

“I’m guessing Billy added a few things?” Teddy asked from one of the other walls, picking up a short black padded bench about a foot high and walking back over to where Tom stood immobilised. Tom could only nod dumbly, staring in shock at the array of perversions that covered the walls, too much to take in from one glance. Teddy only chuckled, putting the bench down behind Tom and with a light shove he pushed Tom back onto it. The funnel clattered to the floor, the tube pulling at the tape around his mouth painfully but not going anywhere.

Before Tom could react, Teddy had pulled two thick leather straps over his chest and clipped them to the underside of the bench, pinning him in place. The same was done to his legs, arms, across his shoulders and his forehead, holding him tight to the bench on his back, unable to move much more than his fingers and eyeballs.

Teddy checked the bonds were tight, vanished, then reappeared with the roll of duct tape, tearing off a strip and standing over Tom. He took off the clothes peg while he worked, allowing Tom a chance to breathe more freely but he didn’t remove the tube or his tape gag, instead supplementing it, locking his jaw around the tube so there was no way he could spit it out. Teddy kept eye contact throughout as he worked, asking a question with his gaze.

_‘Are you Ok?’_

Tom nodded as best as he could, the strap across his forehead restricting him to mere millimetres of movement.

_‘Are you sure?’_

Tom nodded again, more insistent this time.

Teddy kissed Tom on the forehead and tore off another strip of tape with his teeth.

Confident the tube wasn’t going to leave Tom’s mouth, Teddy picked up the funnel and with a bit of working he taped it down between Tom’s legs, pointing his cock down into it before pinning it in place with a fold of tape. It took a few seconds for Tom to realise what was going on but when he did he looked at Teddy and shook his head furiously, eyes widening in shock.

“It’s no different from what I just gave you,” Teddy teased. “Anyway, this is just to make sure you don’t waste it all. I want you full,” Teddy seemed to think about it for a moment. “Unless you want to drink it all yourself, that’s hot too,”

Tom wasn’t sure what Teddy’s end game was but something, some stupid, insane, out of control part of him prevented him from throwing the safe word. His brain was just a jumbled mess of feelings; lust, self-disgust, burning primal anger at Teddy for subjugating him like this, only to be countered by a deep and powerful yearning to do everything his new master wanted to put him through and more. The last thing Teddy did was clip the clothes peg back in place, forcing him to again breathe through the funnel that could at any moment be filled with his own urine if he lost control of his bladder.

“Make some noise if you need anything. I won’t be far away,” Teddy smiled and with a condescending pat on the cheek, he left Tom there strapped to the bench. Tom heard the door open, but not close and Teddy moving around outside in the flat, doing who knew what. Tom lay there for a while, in shock at the situation he found himself in. What had Teddy gone away to do? What more could he be put through?

Minutes ticked by at a crawl, the only measure of time his own heartbeat which slowed in his ears as he began to relax into his bonds. His cock for the first time since he had entered the room softened now he wasn’t being stimulated. He gave a few experimental wriggles but the straps held him tightly and the movement made his stomach ache as liquid sloshed around inside him. He could turn his head a little, no more than ten degrees or so but it gave him enough to cast his eyes to the walls and the kit that hung there.

The wall he was closest to and had the best view of to his right was covered in medical implements, and not just latex gloves and aprons. It was a pharmacy of catheters, speculums, spreaders, probes that looked like they could bend round corners inside someone’s anatomy, bags for collecting liquid, braces and a few things Tom couldn’t identify. He could see a gap in the neatly stocked shelves where the tube and funnel he was currently hooked up to had been taken from.

On the opposite wall he didn’t see as much but the one thing he could see the most clearly was a small black barrel about the size of a beer keg, set high up on the wall with the label ‘Enchanted Latex’ on it.

Billy was either the worst of all of them and doing his damndest to bring them all down to his level or he was just stocking this dungeon for every possible kink any of them could think of. Either way, Tom was going to punch him when he got back from his little magical day trip. Or kiss him. He wasn’t sure yet.

Tom lay back, closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He thought he heard Tom poking his head in through the doorway periodically, checking in on him but he couldn’t be sure. The thought he heard the shower running too.

The full feeling in his belly began to subside, slowly at first before quickly vanishing, only to be replaced with another growing discomfort in his bladder. His kidneys must have been working overtime, only what felt like a few minutes between his stomach finally feeling relaxed to the urge to pee spreading out from his groin.

He forced himself not to relax, determined not to be forced into drinking his own urine. It was degrading enough to feel Teddy’s pouring into his mouth let alone his own. For a second he had a thought that he would be drinking Teddy’s piss again if he did let himself go. He was a closed system after all, he could have been left there for days, forced to recycle each bladder-full like some sort of living water filter.

He screwed his eyes shut and focused on stopping so much as a drop passing from his cock.

The pressure built and built, his body responding by flushing his cock with blood, his erection that strained against its tape prison an autonomic response to stop himself releasing his bladder. But it quickly became too much, a desperate yelp leaving him through the tube as he teetered on the edge.

Teddy appeared above him literally seconds later, naked and smiling down at his trussed up boyfriend, cock standing out rigid before him over Tom’s head. His hair was wet, as if he’d just stepped out of the shower.

“When you’ve got to go you’ve got to go. Right?” Teddy smirked.

Tom wanted to smack the alien as hard as he could, right across the face but all that came out was a pleading moan. He felt a few drops dribble out of his cock and a few seconds later they were in his mouth, making him retch, flexing against his bonds. Oh God, he didn’t want to drink his own, Teddy’s was one thing but his own was _too much._

“Don’t move,” Teddy advised and took hold of an edge of Tom’s tape gag, pinching it between his fingers and teasing up a corner. He must have left a rip cord or something exposed because with one yank the gag fell apart, unravelling to the point where he just had to tease the last few strips away. Tom spat out the tube, turned his head and spat the dregs of piss out of his mouth, scraping his incisors along his tongue to get the taste out of his mouth and spitting that out too.

“Ok?” Teddy asked.

“You made me drink your _piss,_ ” Tom moaned, his voice small and weak as he looked up at Teddy. “You’re _disgusting,”_

“What’s the safe word Tommy?” Teddy asked simply. Tom clammed up, knowing he was being taunted. Teddy waited a full ten seconds for an answer from his submissive, giving him all the chance he needed to say those words and bring this thing to an end.

Tom said nothing.

“Thought so,” Teddy said, ripping a final length of tape from Tom’s cheek, making him flinch.

“Can I at least have a pee now?” Tom asked, his voice a soft bleat.

“Yeah,” Teddy said, and swung his leg over the bench to sit on Tom’s face.

Tom’s entire world was taken up by Teddy’s arse, his balls resting on Tom Adam’s apple as his mouth and Teddy’s pucker lined up. He just about managed to draw breath through his nose but the force with which Teddy was grinding his hole onto Tom’s face he was afraid he was going have his jaw broken. He’d rimmed Billy a few times but Ted being the usual top didn’t normally demand it, let alone plant himself on Tom’s face with little to no warning.

“Get licking Shepherd or the funnel’s going back in there,” Teddy growled, his voice reverberating through his body.

Tom complied, getting to work eating Teddy’s hole out as deeply as he could. He worked his jaw and lips, moving to line his tongue up with Teddy’s tight pucker and spearing in the thick pliable muscle as deeply as he could. Teddy gave a deep grumbling sigh, pressing down and forcing more of that slick twisting muscle inside himself, spreading his buttocks to give Tom the best access possible before leaning forward himself and taking hold of Tom’s cock.

The sudden warmth of Teddy’s mouth on his cock made Tom buck and writhe, the urge to piss suddenly being counteracted by the hot wetness sucking at his engorged glans. He thrashed in an attempt to fuck Teddy’s mouth, pound that tight passage until he was emptying his balls down Teddy’s throat. But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. The incoherent mash of sensations was driving him wild; his bladder was at bursting point, begging for release but Teddy’s mouth was distracting him, making it impossible to relax as if his bladder’s sphincter was paralysed by an electric current. All the while the hole on his face demanded attention, his tongue almost being sucked out of his head by the pulsing ring of muscle.

“It’s ok,” Teddy said, letting up for a moment so he could speak softly to the man bound beneath him. “I want it. Let go,”

Oh…so that’s why Ted had filled him up. Jesus Christ he was fucked up.

“I…I can’t…” Tom stammered, genuinely unable now to relax enough to give Teddy what he wanted, even with his cock freed from that warm suckling mouth. It was all just a mess, he wasn’t even in control of his own body any more.

“What do you mean you can’t? I thought you were bursting?” Teddy asked, sounding disappointed. Tom really concentrated, desperate to both comply and relieve himself, but he couldn’t.

“I just can’t!” Tom yelped, on the verge of tears. How had he got himself into this? How could he get so fucked up he couldn’t even take a piss when he wanted? Is this was being a sub meant? Being so utterly fucked up both mentally and physically that he couldn’t even perform basic bodily functions?

Teddy lifted himself up, taking gentle hold of Tom’s cock, seeming to think, the man beneath him shivering and panting with effort.

“Try to relax,” Teddy said softly and lowered his lips to Tom’s cock again, this time only gently sucking Tom’s glans into his mouth. His tongue drew across the engorged flesh, flicking over the slit at the top, trying to provoke a response. Nothing. His probing got more intense, curling his tongue so he could press it into the top few millimetres of Tom’s urethra. Then millimetres became a centimetre, became two centimetres, three…four…

Tom realised what was happening and screeched in horror, only to be silenced by Teddy pressing his hole back down hard over his mouth, stifling his screams. Tom tried to move, tried to get away, to yell, but Teddy was holding him down too tightly and the bonds weren’t letting him do more than squirm which did nothing to stop Teddy’s tongue invading his body.

It was singularly the most intense thing he had ever felt in his life, even with Teddy on top of him pressing down hard he couldn’t stop himself writhing. It wasn’t painful, but it felt _weird_. It was the one part of his body he thought he’d ever feel anything inside of but as Teddy’s what had to be now grotesquely morphed tongue continued to catheterise him, he felt parts of himself light up that he didn’t know he had.

He felt his urethra spreading open, the narrow channel of flesh insanely sensitive, virginal, and Teddy was slow yet relentless in his pressure. How wide his changed tongue actually was Tom had no idea but it felt like he was pushing a marker pen down his slit. The urge to piss was well and truly forgotten, overwritten by this intrusion but his cock remained rock hard.

“Ted…Teddy…it’s too much…” Tom moaned into Teddy’s flesh, still squirming, still almost on the verge of tears but his voice was too muffled for the shape-shifter to notice.

Teddy kept his pace, almost agonisingly slow but he knew it was to make sure he was doing this safely. He felt a small bump, a sort of turning sensation as Teddy’s tongue turned inside him, and he realised that he had just passed the root of his cock, tunnelling now into the inner twisting channels of his body. There were more turns and twists inside his body than he knew, seemingly every few gentle presses Teddy was having to probe for his passage through, making Tom gasp and flinch as he pressed against an unyielding wall. How must Teddy’s tongue feel, pressed inside that long tight passage? He’d ask him, but his mouth was still full of Tom’s cock, his lips holding on to Tom’s helmet while he continued to snake his tongue inside.

There was a turn when Tom felt something familiar, but at the same time totally different. His prostate was pretty sensitive, whenever he was getting fucked he always arched his spine so Teddy or Billy’s cock would ride over that little walnut sized ball of nerves, making him go weak at the knees. But this time, he was feeling something passing through it, not over it. The urethra after all went straight through that male pleasure spot. It felt tight and Teddy had to press a few times before the passage opened for him and Tom went utterly slack. Something like an orgasm but not quite turned Tom as limp as a boned fish, all the sensations were there but the climax never came, maybe plugged inside him by Teddy’s tongue, his balls desperately wanting to pump out his seed but being denied by this fleshy obstruction. He was kept there, in that limbo, unable to cum yet unable to let it pass, maddeningly close to either outcome and all he could do was feel his body relax like he had been stunned.

He wanted to fucking die right then and there, the only thing keeping him conscious his desire to give Teddy what he wanted.

His urethra must have relaxed because the rest of his pipe was quickly filled with Teddy’s tongue, what had to be another three inches passing into him in a couple of seconds, then abruptly stopped. Teddy had reached the final obstruction and paused, for the first time the sensations Tom was receiving turning to true discomfort. This must be his bladder, its single circular muscle all that stood between Teddy and his perverted drink.

He gasped at the borderline painful sensation as Teddy’s tongue slipped forward, making him wince.

Another breath. Another few millimetres inside, not feeling so bad now, the worst of it over. Tom embraced it and took as deep a breath as he could with Teddy’s hole still planted on his face, Teddy’s probe now slipping past that final defence and-

What felt like the tiniest of pops, a moment of what could only be described as relaxation, made Tom groan. It was so deep inside him now, he could feel the length of narrow living flesh that ran between them in incredible detail. From the tip of his cock to the root, through that narrow channel almost to the point where he thought it may appear out of his backside, speared through the middle of his still quivering prostate before vanishing who knew where into the deepest parts of his body. He’d never felt so joined to someone, so vulnerable.

Then Teddy made a sort of flick with his tongue, a sort of ripple that ran all the way through the narrow thread of muscle and Tom felt his bladder begin to slowly empty. He began to cry, blissed out sobs wracking him as the pressure was drawn out of him. With each gulp Teddy’s tongue flexed and twisted inside him, his prostate clenching around his stuffed full urethra, massaging it. It all became too much; the relief of having the litres of piss taken out of him, the thought of Teddy drinking it, the friction on and inside his cock, the maddening quivering of his prostate. Tom blacked out as his climax finally hit, coming in what felt like an endless rolling tide that radiated out from his speared through prostate, travelling up his cock and down his jellified legs. All the discomfort, all the disgust, all the fury of being degraded like this vanished on a tide of endorphins. His heart hammered, his mouth opened in a silent yell and every nerve in his body burnt and would not go out.

If Teddy noticed, he didn’t stop, not lifting up his head until the last drops had been drawn out of Tom’s body. His tongue retracted slowly, his infinitely more sensitive pipe becoming a focal point for another rolling orgasm that made his entire body tremble and shake, his jaw locked and eyes screwed shut until Teddy straightened up, wiped his lips with the back of his hand and got up to stand beside Tom’s prone body.

Teddy surveyed the barely conscious speedster, watching as the semen he had plugged inside his body oozed lazily out of Tom’s cock, pooling in his navel. He knelt down and tapped Tom’s forehead, bringing him round, his eyes unfocused.

“Hey. Hey Tommy,” Teddy asked, tapping a bit harder. “You in there?”

“Thanks…” Tom murmured, eyelids heavy as if he were on the verge of sleep. Tom could smell piss on Teddy’s breath. He wanted to stick his tongue in there and kiss him but he couldn’t move his head, forgetting for a moment about the band across his forehead.

“What for?” Teddy asked, worried he’d pushed Tom too far. Maybe he was in shock.

“Best orgasm ever,” Tom replied as if he were doped up. Teddy shook his head, almost in disbelief. What was he going to have to do to sate this man?

“Thanks for being a pervert with me,” Teddy said softly, leaning forward to kiss Tom, then froze as if surprised to feel a tongue invading his mouth. They kissed for a while until Teddy finally broke away and got to his feet, his still rigid cock hanging only a few inches from Tom’s face.

“So…” Teddy started, looking around the room. “What’s next?”

Tom blinked a few times, looking up at Teddy, about to ask what he meant by next. He was done. He had visions of getting in the shower and taking a nap.

Then he realised. Teddy hadn’t come.

He wasn’t out of the woods yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Mr Spark (you dirty, dirty, dirty bastard)  
> Nods also to Kattastic99 (also dirty but not quite as dirty)  
> Talk about pushing the boundaries guys! L(・o・)」
> 
> As ever, comments and suggestions for scenes always welcome!


	6. Interlude: The Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months ago…
> 
> Kate has a thing about noisy sex. She rectifies the situation and Tom discovers the wonders of stockings (hint: he’s not wearing them on his legs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interlude chapter set four months ago to set up chapter 7 and the kinks therein.
> 
> Kink doesn’t happen overnight you know; there’s always that first taste that sets you up for life…
> 
> Here’s one of Tommy’s.
> 
> Tags and warnings:  
> Objectification

“Ah-ah-oh-fuck! You feel so fucking good!”

“Shut up Tommy,”

“Huh?”

“I said shut up!”

“Why?”

“You don’t have to make so much-AH-” Kate’s head whipped back as Tom gave another ragged thrust and she had to throw out a hand to avoid falling to the floor. “-noise!” She finished, her face flushed with anger as much as passion as she fought to remain on Tom’s single bed.

Tom only grinned at her, smacking his hips forward to give a few harsh thrusts of his cock. He’d expected Kate to be reduced to a quivering wreak as was normal on the previous occasions he let loose his super-human speed on a member of the opposite sex, but her eyes were shooting daggers, her face stony and unmoved.

They’d come in off patrol, a largely uneventful evening as they darted between the buildings and rooftops of the city, going out as far as Manhattan before turning back for home. Without anything to beat up, both of them had returned home with a bit too much in the way of nervous energy and Tom knew that he was in for an evening of fun, as he had done every other evening he had gone out on patrol with Kate this week. They had barely got in the door before Kate had pressed the speedster up against the wall, shoved her tongue down his throat and sent his running goggles flying across the hallway along with 85% her own clothes.

Sex with Kate wasn’t a gentle affair; anything that could have been called lovemaking was out of the question. That much had been made plain in the first few days of their relationship after Loki’s party. Tom had thought initially he was Kate’s rebound after she dumped Noh’var but it quickly came clear that, while they were friends, they weren’t going to get much further than that, irrespective of whether they were fucking or not. Kate was, for all intents and purposes, using him for his body. Plain and simple.

So by mutual unspoken agreement, they fucked. That was it. No tender embrace, no loving stares, no ‘Hi honey, how’s your day been?’. It was two hot and sweaty teenagers chasing selfishly for their release whenever and wherever they could. And Tom, ever on the lookout for expediency in everything he did, thought this was perfectly fine. They were friends, he got to empty his balls on a semi-regular basis with someone he found attractive, what’s not to like?

“If I don’t make any noise, how else are you going to know if I’m enjoying myself?” Tom cooed, reaching down to lift up her legs, giving better access and push himself as deeply as he could in an attempt to declaw her attitude a bit. All the while he looked down at Kate as she lay on her back, just enjoying the sight of her, enjoying his position above her which he was rarely permitted. The only thing she was wearing was her left stocking, the jet black opaque nylon rumpled just above her knee where Tom had tried to pull it off but had given up in the heat of the moment. Like Tom she was in the peak of her health, lithe, firm and athletic, a tuned weapon. Her face was serious, hair even in the midst of sex tied back, the narrow meandering channel of her black hair tracking over the white sheets.

“Shut the fuck up Shepherd or I swear to God...” She growled, locking her legs, stopping him from manipulating her across the bed into any position of submission.

His lips parted in a cheeky grin and blew her a kiss.

Big mistake.

The heel of one foot pressed into his throat and the top of the other immobilised the back of his neck, holding him in a choke hold that made him gag as his larynx was crushed. He should have been able to jump out of the way, his reflexes magnified way above anything his team-mate could have delivered but he was struck dumb. She grabbed his arms, pushed up with her elbows and with what could only be described as a combat roll, pulled Tom’s cock from herself and tumbled him off the bed and onto the floor. Elbows collided with stomach and Tom’s head cracked into the wooden floor dazing him for a second. He tried kicking out at Kate to get her off, crying out in alarm but she was in full control, laying across him and immobilising every joint, feet still wrapped around his windpipe.

“Say you’re sorry Shepherd,” Kate snarled.

Tom’s mouth opened and closed, gasping for breath. Jesus Christ, if she could do that with her feet what the fuck would she have done with her hands?!

“Say the word motormouth. Getting choked never stopped you before.”

“Sssssrrrrrr-” Cough! “rry!”

Kate’s feet loosened around his throat and he sucked down a ragged breath, immediately falling into a fit of coughing. Kate kept him pinned to the floor, crawling up his body quickly and confidently, snatching something off the ground around them which he couldn’t see through watering eyes. He opened his mouth to swear loudly at her, ask in no uncertain terms what the Hell she thought she was playing at but as his jaw opened something was forced in there, stifling any sort of yell he might have made. It was something made of fabric and tasted rank; possibly one of his socks. No telling whether it was the most recent pair or a few days old, he hadn’t tidied his room in a few days. His tongue worked to try and eject it from his mouth but Kate’s hand clamped down over it, stopping him from spitting out his gag or moving his head, jamming it further in at the same time. She stared at her, eyes wide, the cruel, determined expression on her face scaring him more than any supervillan could.

“There. Now stay quiet,” She snapped and repositioned her legs and took hold of his cock in her other hand, checking that the condom was still in place then pointing the curved tool up toward the ceiling. Tom couldn’t look down but he felt Kate lower herself back onto his rigid cock, that wonderful warmth beginning at the very tip and slowly, agonisingly slowly, spreading down to envelope him. Kate didn’t go all the way, she always saved those last few inches right until the very end, hilting herself at the last moment to give a new stretch and depth to ride through her orgasm. Over the last few weeks she’d perfected her usage of Tom’s talents, even to the point where Tom didn’t know she was exploiting them.

Tom moaned through the gag, his back burning as Kate began to ride him into the floor. Her stomach muscles were an undulating wave as she worked her hips, her core and her thighs to slide herself up and down at a steady pace, the male between her legs pinned and unable to reciprocate with so much as a push of his own cock upwards into her. He wanted to put his hands on her hips, push more of himself into that tight clinging tunnel of pleasure. He tried and his hands were immediately snatched and pinned over his head, Kate having to lean forward to keep his wrists pinioned against the floor. Her ponytail fell forward over one shoulder, their faces only a few inches apart as Kate’s rhythm increased, her sweat falling onto Tom’s naked body like a hot sweet smelling rain.

_‘I want to help!’_ Tom tried to plead with his eyes, fruitlessly pushing with his hips, the gag now so far rammed in his mouth her couldn’t remove it without his hands. The pressure around his cock was becoming unbearable, Kate’s core tightening around him like a vice.

“Oh don’t look so pathetic,” Kate snapped, looking away from him as if his gaze were offending her.

_‘I want to help you come you miserable cow!’_ Tom tried to grunt through the gag but it was utterly unintelligible. Kate’s jaw locked, irritation apparent as he continued to try and communicate non-verbally. Then a thought seemed to occur and she paused, reaching behind her for a second. Tom thought she had found something else to shove in his mouth but the black nylon of her stocking appeared over his head. He tried to ask what she was up to ( _“Mmmffm-uhh-ppp-mmftttt!”_ ) but before he knew it the fabric was being pulled over his head.

It was almost too tight and he was sure he felt the material tearing as it passed the crown of his head but Kate was rough and determined and didn’t stop until his head was entirely enclosed in the opaque sweat drenched stocking. He could barely see out of it, only the impression of Kate’s body could be made out above him through the minute holes. His flyaway silver hair was bunched up against his head in a prickly mess and each breath he took through his nose was heavy with moisture. Not that Kate seemed to care as she began to gyrate her hips and a fizzle of pleasure rushed down his member as the motion resumed.

“Perfect,” Kate breathed, rolling the stocking as far down his neck as it would go, smoothing it out. Tom had no idea how he would look from the outside but he could imagine his features would have been utterly obliterated by his makeshift mask. Kate’s fingers traced the lines where his eyebrows would have been, his nose, his cheekbones, exploring the suddenly flat face beneath her.

“You should get a mask Tommy,” Kate said, her fingers sliding away from his face to again grip his wrists with both hands, pinning him down. “You’re much sexier when I’m not staring at that stupid grin of yours,”

Tom tried for a second to jerk her off her perch, pulling against her hold as a momentary flare of anger pushed through him. So she preferred if he was just something for her to ride? Some faceless toy? Well **fuck** you lady, I’m not just here for your benefit!

Her hand grabbed hold of the left side of his head and twisted it ninety degrees so his right cheek was being pressed into the grain of the floor, turning him away. He couldn’t move a muscle above his waist now without every joint in his neck being painfully strained.

“Just enjoy yourself Shepherd...I’m almost done,” Kate panted, her voice breathy. Tom had no choice but to comply, internally fuming but at the same time trying to hold back muffled whimpers as he was ridden at a ferocious pace. The slaps of Kate’s buttocks against his groin filled the bedroom along with her ragged breathing, her internals becoming tighter and tighter, the muscles that supported that warm wet channel spasming erratically and milking Tom for all he was worth through that thin latex barrier which was all that separated them. He tried desperately to push up, to help in both his own and Kate’s climax but there was nothing him to do, everything from the root of his cock down was surplus to requirements. Kate had the one important bit of him under control and just where she wanted it.

Tom felt the final inch of his length suddenly dip inside, flushing warm then cool and then warm and gripped tightly as if a rubber band had been snapped around him. There was a momentary panic as he thought for a second he felt the condom rolling off him but Kate gave one final deep breath and hilted herself fully on Tom’s cock, pressing down with all her formidable strength to finally stretch around that girthy final inch.

Tom had never known what a true female orgasm from penetrative sex looked or felt like until he had started sleeping with Kate, he’d always (almost fittingly, certainly unsurprisingly) finished first. Not that he was averse to helping his partners along after the fact but Kate had been the first to climax while he had been fucking her.

In this case at least he was powerless to interfere as Kate stiffened, sucked a deep shivering breath then allowed her entire body to relax, some discipline telling her to ride that wave of sensation in a completely mellowed state even if her insides were squirming as if she were being electrocuted. Tom almost came as his cock was swallowed into a hot squirming mess of muscles that clenched and twisted, completely beyond his partner’s conscious control. His cock twitched, on the verge of bursting, prompting little gasps as Kate as it throbbed inside her.

So close, he was so fucking close. If only he could just give a little bit of a push up into that fantastically tight hole and...

Kate sighed, shook herself and stood, his cock sliding out of her and smacking against his belly, utterly abandoned.

He screamed into the gag and thrust fruitlessly at the air, his abandoned member smacking down onto his belly with a pathetic wet slap.

“Payback sucks doesn’t it Shepherd?” Kate said, her voice only betraying the smallest amount of shakiness as she straightened up over him, finally letting his wrists go. He quickly reached for the hole of the stocking, yanked it up and pulled the sock out of his mouth, spitting fluff all over the place.

Oh God, that definitely wasn’t a clean pair.

“Ok, that was definitely-” More splitting and spluttering as Tom tried to remove what felt like half a dozen dust bunnies from the inside of his mouth. “NOT proportionate,”

If Kate was in any way sorry, she didn’t show or say it. She just stood over him as he remained laying on the floor, adjusting her ponytail back into position and beginning to gather her clothes off the floor.

“I mean it about that mask. You looked really hot like that, all black and smooth and...” She seemed to struggle to find a word. “Objectified,” Kate said, as if she were carrying on a perfectly natural conversation. “I think you should get one. Or the stocking works well,”

“Fuck you and your stocking,” Tom muttered, laying back on the floor and staring at the ceiling, the nylon band still around his forehead. He took hold of his cock, not bothering to pull off the condom and began to jack himself to his orgasm, too close now not to get it out of the way. Kate said nothing further and Tom had closed his eyes. He didn’t see her roll her eyes, close the door to the bedroom or a few seconds later leave the flat, leaving him to his own thoughts that were swaying backwards and forwards as he continued to stroke his cock through the ribbed skene of the condom.

_Don’t like my face? I’ll remind you of that next time you want to sit on it, you miserable bitch._

_Or you could get a mask. She’d like that._ Another voice piped up.

_In that case what’s the point of me being here? She may as well get a dildo. Don’t have to worry about someone staring at you when you’re fucking yourself with a toy._

_Erm...hello? She just rode you like a stallion in the Kentucky Derby and almost made you come on the spot without you lifting a finger._

_Well, maybe there was that..._

_She’s never been that tight before has she?_

_Now that was nice. Really nice._

There was a long period of internal silence.

Tom reached up with one hand and slowly teased the stocking back into place, the damp material sticking to his neck as it slid down, unsure why having it there encasing his skull was such a turn on, why it made him feel...slutty…was the only word he could think of.

So maybe you give her what she wants every now and again? The voice came back as he tightened his grip around his cock. His mind ran amok, imagining her climbing back on top of him, her unbelievably strong hands holding him in place, pushing a gag into his mouth and ordering him around with that lusty authoritative voice. He could still feel the friction burn where she had pushed his masked up face into the floor as she rode her to her own selfish climax, getting up and walking away to leave the stunned speedster laying there still at full mast and twitching in time with his thundering heartbeat, utterly bereft.

He swallowed and closed his eyes, willing up that feeling of submission again and wishing Kate were here for another round. He breathed in her scent through the material of the stocking, twisting his neck to press his cheek back into the grain of the wood, the friction of the gripped laminate making his skin smart and the nylon tighten around his face...

_I’ll think about it..._

 

* * *

 

 

The next day he got a offhand text from Kate saying sorry if her little stunt with the stocking freaked him out at all and apologising if any of the comments about his face had offended (though she didn’t renege about his being overly vocal). He brushed it off jokingly, saying it was fine and had been a turn on for him too, even suggesting they should try it again some time.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get another chance to try out this little fetish with her. Three weeks later they hadn’t seen each other once, too busy with either real or superhero life to organise a meet up for so much as a quickie. By then he’d begun noticing his feelings to Billy and Teddy and within a few weeks he was seeing them more regularly than he ever had done Kate who barely returned his texts in the intervening time.

That being said, Tom had kept that stocking, carefully washing it by hand after that first experience and sticking it discreetly into the back of his sock drawer, just in case Kate ever wanted to objectify her boy toy when she was next round. And the thought stuck, slowly blossoming into a tentative curiosity that started with masks, becoming gloves, then wetsuits before he discovered the miracle that was latex and he was hooked.

From that single experience his kink had slowly advanced and grown into the desires that some four months later he was about to be subjected to at the hands of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate is quite fun to write, must do some more of her…


End file.
